Back in Storybrooke: Part Two
by kazykim13
Summary: This story picks up right after "Back in Storybrooke" After the incident in Neverland, Peter Pan inflicts another curse for those in Storybrooke as Mulan comes back to town. Aurora, Mulan, and Jane separate once more with a coming of a new villain in Storybrooke. Emma must figure out a way to break the new curse and bring the memories back to Storybrooke (Multi-ship story).
1. Chapter 1

It had been weeks since the Jolly Rodger had landed in Storybrooke. Since Jane had been rescued, since Mulan had been abandoned. Aurora awoke the same as the past weeks days. Groggy, sad, and alone. She had Jane of course, and she couldn't be happier. But the other half of her heart wasn't with her, the woman that would wake up beside her every morning of each day. Mulan.

Aurora tried to busy herself in the kitchen of Granny's, while Ruby scurried along tables busting them and taking orders. It was a cold day out, again, and many of the townsfolk wanted somewhere to get hot beverages and food. Aurora was brewing more coffee as the sound of the bell chimed out. "I'll be with you in a bit!" Aurora called quickly setting the coffee grinds into the pot to begin a fresh brew. "Where would you like to sit?" Aurora asked not looking up until she came closer to the bar table. "Would you like-" Then she froze in her spot. Not knowing if she was feeling furious or depressed. She didn't know which was wanting to come first. "My usual spot, Deary." The sly voice of the twisted Imp spat out like wildfire. Aurora watched as Rumple made his way to his favorite table, a few tables away from the counter. "H-how did you get here?!" Aurora asked hastily feeling the anger beginning to boil. He was the reason everything was turning out like this. He agitated the situation even further and Aurora wanted none of it. "I prefer to walk across the street for starters." Rumple slyly smirked patiently awaiting for Aurora to serve him. Aurora stood processing his appearance then asked more rigidly, "Where is Mulan?" It seemed her teeth began grind from all the tension that was building up. Rumple looked at Aurora like she asked a dumb question replying, "She hasn't come back yet?" Aurora furrowed her eyebrows her breathing hitching with annoyance and shock. "M-Mulan can come back...?" She whispered out only for herself to hear. "What do you mean that she isn't here?!" Aurora practically yelled out having the whole diner go silent as fast as a candle light being blown in a dark corner. People turned in their seats watching the commotion that was beginning to explode between Aurora and Gold. Ruby poked her head out from within the kitchen only to witness that Rumple and Aurora were the issue of the silence. Red immediately tries lightening up the atmosphere not wanting customers to leave. "I-I'm sorry! I'll have this sorted out right away. I will be giving everyone a cup of coffee, free." Ruby smiles tensely giving the eye toward Rumple who had suddenly appeared. The taller woman scurries across and joins in on the banter. "I don't care why you're here Gold, but it better be a good explanation or I'll-"

"You'll what Deary? Kill me?" Rumple chuckled in his little boasting attitude. Red gritted her teeth feeling the jaw clench tightly with anger. "I was just telling Princess Aurora that her Warrior would be coming back shortly." Gold shrugged standing up briskly beginning to walk away with nothing else. "How?" Red asked with disbelief. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, especially when it involved Gold. "With a deal I had made with her." Rumple smirks now turning away not wanting to give any more information out. He walked out the door like it was nothing. Aurora looked over to Red seriously and eagerly, "Mulan is coming home! I can't wait to see her! Maybe I can-"

"Woah, woah! Maybe we should think this through?" Red said pulling on Aurora arm to guide her into the kitchen where no one could impede and watch. Red continued as they got into the kitchen, "I mean, a deal with Gold? Those are never good..." Red replied wanting Aurora to think the situation out. "It doesn't matter how or why she made a deal! It's that she's coming home!" Aurora smiled happily still not comprehending the severity of the situation, but Ruby wasn't going to argue with her. Yet. She just smiled along, hesitantly, with the woman cheering up in front of her. Aurora was happier than a kid in a candy store, or even a toy store. And all Red could do was watch from the sidelines and nod with agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the waves come into the shore, the foam gathering at the very ends of the water as it pulled in then gently pulled back out. Some foam stayed on the wet sand as the waves kept repeating the same movement. _In and out, in and out, back and forth, back and forth._ It was getting quite annoying. I couldn't even comprehend how Neal could have stayed on this island more than a day without feeling tremendously alone. It was already some time since I was stuck on the island, but I didn't want to keep track. To keep up the charade that I could somehow leave the island was nonsense. I walked toward my makeshift shelter that was made out of branches, mud, and palm leaves. It was a quite horrendous site for a shelter, but it was all I had. _Maybe, this isn't real? _I laid under the shade setting my arm above my forehead blocking my eyes from staring up into the void. I felt the harsh sand get in between my toes. All I wore now was my under garments knowing my armor would just get in the way of my false comfort. And besides there was no reason to keep it on, especially when the sand and waves were the only companions around. _I hate sand. _

It seemed like hours as I laid motionless on the beach beginning to feel my luck draining away. _Maybe if I pretend I'm not on this damn island, I won't be anymore?_ I sighed getting up from my spot looking out into the dull sea seeing the waves coming in and out like normal. Before I laid back down to melt away, I saw a flutter of fins come up from the water from beyond my reach. Glittering fins sparkled from the sun as they splashed in the water. I sat for a moment thinking I really had gone crazy, but my legs seemed to think otherwise. I ran out into the cold sea trying to see if I wasn't crazy after all. The fins came up again flashier than before. I immediately felt a twist in my stomach as I began waving my arms screaming out, "Wait! Wait!" I went as far as I could, my head barely staying above the salty water. "Help! Help! Please!" I shouted out hearing my voice echo out into the hot air of Neverland. As quickly as I saw those fins jump out of the water, they disappeared. I stood swaying with the water's embrace for a moment feeling the chill sand underneath my feet settle between and on my toes. I scrunched my toes and fists feeling defeat overcome my spirit. I trudged slowly back to the shoreline walking to my makeshift shelter. _I'm crazy. I knew it. _The salt and sand stuck to my body, and tattered clothes that dripping water each time I stepped. I slumped myself down just thinking of something, anything to keep my mind occupied. I had thought so much of Aurora and Jane that I sometimes thought I could see them beside me. I wanted so badly to see them again, but I knew once I got back I needed to make an ultimatum to Aurora_. It was for the best, besides I'm crazy now. Aurora wouldn't want a crazy me around._ I thought to myself as I lazily laid onto the sand. My whole backside dug into the sand as I breathed in with annoyance. I closed my eyes feeling a sudden exhaustion come over me. I had been doing nothing all day other than walking up and down the horrible beach thinking which seemed all the time, and the occasional workout of martial arts. I began listening to the loud noises of the sea as it did what it did best. Come up to the shore then leave. Over and over again. The smell of salt filling my nostrils as always making me feel sick to my stomach. _I hate the sea too. The sand, the sea, the salty air._


	3. Chapter 3

I knew I had nodded off for a moment, because I was lighter than air and no smell of salt filled my nose, but the light behind my eyelids seemed to have dimmed all of a sudden, and when I did open my eyes I saw a figure of a woman in front of the sunlight. I hurriedly got up raising my arm to cover my eyes from the sun seeing clearly a woman standing there half naked and just watching me. "W-who are you?" I asked looking at the strange woman up and down. She had on a strange purple shell bra and a green, what seemed like seaweed, skirt which strangely complemented her red hair. She quickly smiled from my question and said with the most gentle voice, "I'm Ariel!"

As we both sat on some nearby rocks near the shore, Ariel was telling me that she had been traveling lands to find her true love. Whom was a Prince. She said some sort of strange purple smoke engulfed her Prince's kingdom when she was going to speak with him for the first time, but the smoke travelled quickly and before she could swim out to him, he disappeared. "And I have been searching for him since." Ariel spoke sadly looking down at the sandy beach. I understood her position, but all at the same time I didn't. She endlessly searched for her Prince while I just sat worrying about my Princess. "Where are you from?" I asked wanting to know more about her life. She looked back up shifting In her spot. "I'm from Atlantis, it's under the sea." She explained pointing out into the sea. I looked out never imaging a world right under my feet. I knew of mermaids, or at least heard of them. But never really had a chance to speak with any, until now of course. "And you?" She asked suddenly interested in my life. "I'm from the Enchanted Forest, but I'm currently living in a different realm."

"A different realm?!" She asked more excited than I had responded to her generic question. I nodded confirming her question. "Do you know if my Prince is in this realm?"

"I'm not entirely sure...what does he look like?"

"He has the most beautiful blue eyes that shine so bright diamonds couldn't even compare!" Ariel said almost swooning from the mere image of the man. "He has wonderful black hair, kind features, tall, handsome, oh! He has the most alluring voice I have ever heard..." She began drifting off into a daydream only thinking about him describing every detail about him. "Well...I'm not sure about alluring, but I may know of a man of that stature..." I said trying to recollect the faces of the Storybrooke folk, which seemed to be fading from my mind. "Does he like books?" I asked thinking the resident that went by Alias, which seemed like her Prince. "No...he likes sailing, and ships! Anything to do with the sea." She replied trying to give me more help. "What's his name again?" I asked scratching my head trying to figure out the man. _All I could think of who fit that description is Eric from the docks...but I doubt that's him_ "I didn't even give his name! How silly of me!" Ariel laughed out like a little girl playing with dolls. But, like magic Ariel says the name I was thinking of, "Eric. Prince Eric."


	4. Chapter 4

I smile widely for her sake, "Eric! Yes. He's in Storybrooke!" I stand almost grateful for her. Ariel like one big wave heaves over to me and hugs me tightly. "I've been searching all over! Thank you! Thank you!" I try to say something back, but Ariel's arms were crushing me with her tremendous bear hug making me barely breathing. "Y-ou're wel-come!" Ariel releases me from her deadly hug and smiles wide-eyed, "Are you ready to go now?" She asks almost too eager to wait any further. She stands clapping her hands. _Ready to go?_ I awkwardly stand up showing her my body language of utter confusion, "What do you mean 'ready to go?'"

"Go to Storybrooke, silly!"

"I mean...how can I go with you? Do you have some sort of ship or magical bean?" I asked now doubting my abilities to leave without some sort of magic. Ariel rolls her eyes playfully like a young teenager, "By swimming! Mermaids can cross worlds y'know." She replies acting as though I should have guessed. _Of course they can_. "But...how am I going to swim to Storybrooke?" I said straight-faced, almost harshly feeling the annoyance crawling under my skin. Ariel grabs my arm pulling me into the sea. The chill water's touch traveled up my spine making me tingle all around. "I have a bracelet that humans can use if they need to swim for long periods. Like a situation like this. After all, you need to be able to breathe!" Ariel lifted up her arm showing me the odd-looking bracelet that was covered with seashells and gems. Ariel sounded so comfortable with me, like I was one of her friends from back home and we had just stumbled upon each other.

As Ariel got me neck deep into the water, barely being able to touch the bottom she places the unknown bracelet on my wrist. As it snapped on, I felt an odd feeling possess my body, and suddenly I felt my something beginning to form around my mouth and nose. I looked down with my eyes seeing a bubble form around me, like a little oxygen mask from a hospitol. Ariel kept a smile as she slowly dunked my head into the water letting me experience swimming freely without needing to breathe outside of the water. I smiled back asking her, my voice echoing from the weird magic bubble. "What is this?"

"It's a magic bracelet. I had a fairy forge it for me when Eric and I first met." Ariel responded eager as ever. "Now, which way to Storybrooke?"

"Southeast" I responded recollecting Hook's navigation conversations from the beginning of our journey. Ariel nodded holding onto my arm pulling me as she swam. I watched as her magnificent glossy green tail whipped up and down. Soon, we began to zip through the water like a missile. _Am I really going home...?_


	5. Chapter 5

It was beginning to feel like years for each moment that Mulan was away, especially for Aurora, who has been eagerly waiting for Mulan to come back. It even seemed Jane was picking up on the strange sensation of Mulan coming home because every day Jane would ask her Mommy if 'Mama' would ever be back from wherever she was.

Aurora was picking Jane up from school, and as they walked down the streets of Storybrooke hand in hand, like every day, Jane asked if Mulan were to come home. Jane would ask when Mulan would be back like the others days, but today she asked a different question. "Why did Mama leave us?" Aurora looked down at her daughter wondering where in the world she had gotten that idea. "Jane, she didn't leave us. She simply...got held back. But she'll be here soon." Aurora smiled gripping her free hand with anxiety. Jane still persisted with her idea of Mulan wanting to leave them both. "Is Mama mad at me?" Jane asked in the most hurt tone. Her squeaky voice cracked higher as she spoke the remaining words. Aurora stopped Jane in her place, knelt down to her so their eyes could meet and told her very boldly and sternly, "Mama loves you very much. She would never be angry with you. Do you understand me?" Aurora asked searching Jane's eyes with some slight of hope that she didn't completely lose hope in her mothers. Jane nodded firmly with a smile back on her face. "Good." Aurora smiled back nodding as well, but those words gnawed at the back of her mind. _Did Mulan really want to leave us?  
_  
They continued their walk back to the apartment undisturbed until someone had bumped into them by accident. "Oh! Sorry! I-" Aurora began to apologize before noticing it was Regina, someone she hadn't seen in a while. "R-Regina! How are you?" Aurora asked putting on a smile for her. Regina just nodded her head giving some acknowledgement. "I'm fine, and how are you both?" Regina asked more toward Jane than Aurora. Jane grinned and told Regina she was doing good, and how she had gotten a perfect score on her spelling test. Regina responded with excitement like any mother would to a child. "That sounds excellent! Seems like your Mother is doing a good job with you." Aurora smiled, but knew Regina was beginning to skeptically ponder on the same thing Aurora had now recently discovered. Did everyone in Storybrooke think Mulan intentionally left? Regina stepped closer wanting to address Aurora now, "So, things have been good?" Aurora looked at Regina with fright thinking Regina would harshly say something about Mulan. "We've been good. Managing..." Aurora replies with hesitation. Regina picks up on that as her eyebrow arches a bit, "Managing?" Aurora nodded, "It's been hard without Mulan, I think more for me." Aurora whispers the last part knowing Jane was easily resilient and kept a more positive outlook with this whole situation. "Oh, really?" Regina gives a cautious tone, "Don't be managing too long." Regina said before leaving without another word. Aurora watched as Regina briskly walked off the opposite direction her hands stuffed in her coat pockets. Aurora noticed Regina nor Emma had been seen, and together in that matter. _I hope something didn't happen... _


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; color: #444444; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Ariel was going on and on about Prince Eric and how when they are reunited they'll live in his palace, or even somewhere away from the palace. She didn't even care, all she knew was she loved him with all her heart and would be with him forever. I just responded with generic replies knowing it was all too familiar. But as Ariel kept speaking of True Love and all that came with it, I began to think about what I dare not speak out loud about. emDo I even deserve someone like Aurora? All I have given her is sorrow and despair for all the things I do. I haven't given her anything to be happy with...I only bring her down with me.../em I was thinking rather hardly because Ariel was calling for me. "Mulan...? Mulan? Are you even listening?" She asked glancing back to look at the me. "Huh? Yes, I am. You were just saying how much you love Eric." I nodded giving a weak smile wanting Ariel to stop her talk for a bit. Ariel smile and nodded looking back forward to where she was swimming. Eventually, Ariel had stopped her talk and it was quiet for a few moments. It soothed me almost to a slumber. It was weird to be in the water gliding through the salty waves being pulled by a mermaid, but it was beginning to feel comfortable for an odd reason. I wanted to sleep so badly, but it felt like it wasn't the place or time to be sleeping. But somehow I had succumb to the quiet because what felt like only a few seconds, Ariel had awoken me as we started to go up to the surface. "Mulan, we're going to surface soon." She said making a enormous swim up. I didn't say anything, only watching above as the clear skies began to come closer and soon the blurry world came clear and I found myself gasping for the fresh air. I took the bracelet off as soon as my head emerged from the water's embrace. "Fresh air!" Ariel giddily yelled out with an enormous smile. I looked around hoping I knew which side of the water we had come up to, but I soon found myself staring at the boats in the harbor, but more closely at the Jolly Roger. emStorybrooke.../em I don't know why, but my stomach had churned in the wrong way as soon as I thought of the town. emWhat is wrong with me?/em /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; color: #444444;"br / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"We had swam to the shore of Storybrooke's harbor, where the scattered rocks and sand laid. I trudged in slowly the weight of my wet armor that dragged me back. I looked behind to see where Ariel was, but my surprise she was sitting on the ground near the water's edge. "What's wrong?" I asked walking back to her grasping her arm as I helped her to her feet. "I'm, I'm just exhausted. All that swimming...I need to rest a bit." Ariel spoke out as I now noticed her wobbling legs ready to buckle any moment. "I've got you..." I spoke holding onto her as she fell into my arms. "H-hold on..." I said as I scooped her small figure into my arms. I held her like any heroine would with a damsel in distress. And it reminded me so much of Aurora that I thought it was her for split moment. "Thank you!" Ariel giggled out wrapping her arms around my neck as I walked onto the docks and on the small harbor boardwalk. "Now, let me find Eric for you." I said looking around at the all too familiar docks. Everything seemed unchanged and stopped in time. The same little boathouses, fishing gear stores, and even the abandoned factory building that just sat in the corner of the docks. "Are you sure? Don't you want to find your loved ones?" Ariel asked looking directly at me with worry. I assured her I was fine, "Besides, you've been waiting an awful lot longer to be reunited than I have." I smiled graciously toward her wanting to let her know if she weren't to find me, I probably would never be here./span/span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

Ariel was following closely behind me as we practically ran all over the harbor. We went into every warehouse, every boat house, even the abandoned buildings, and nothing. A few fishermen had said he was in one building, others would say another thing. I felt hopeless for her. Here I was trying to reunite her with her love, and I couldn't even find him. Ariel felt defeated as well when we both sat on a bench away from the docks. "Don't be sad, we'll find him! He is here!" I say trying to lid her spirit. "I know...I was just so eager to see him as soon as I stepped my foot onto the new land." Ariel said with a smile that soon faded into a longing frown. I didn't want to see her like this. She had traveled too far to have Eric be gone at the wrong time. "We'll find him, I promise. If we don't, then I won't go back to my loved ones until you're reunited." I said standing with confidence reaching my hand out for Hers. Ariel looked up with shock o my words. "Y-you would do that, for my love for Eric?" She asked a bit uneasy with the idea. I nodded firmly, not even thinking twice on it. "True love is a powerful thing." I said grinning at the statement I just made. _True love is...something._ Ariel burst up with more energy than before and hugged me with so much strength I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Thank you! Thank you! We'll find him! We have to, so you can see your family!" She practically screamed like it were a suddenly a dire situation of life and death. But it made her motivated to keep searching.

As we made our way into the town abandoning the docks, Ariel began to ask me about my family. "So, how did this Prince of yours swoop you off your feet?" Ariel giggled wanting me to spill the secrets of my past. I chuckled from her remark beginning to notice that I hadn't once said anything about Aurora or Jane. "I guess I had swooped her off her feet." I replied remembering the awkward times in the forest with the Princess I once thought was selfish. Ariel couldn't contain her excitement in hearing my reply, "She must be a very lucky woman!" I nodded trying to focus on getting Ariel into town, but all this talk of heroine-ism and Aurora made a spark within me flare. And all the doubt from before was forgotten. "How did you both meet?" She asked wanting to hear a true story of love. "It all started when I accepted to help a Prince find his Princess. And who knew the same Princess we searched for would be the Princess I fell in love with."


	8. Chapter 8

As we ventured into the town, I noticed nothing had really changed. The same stores and buildings, and cars were all around. I noticed as we walked more into view of people Ariel began holding onto my hand for comfort rather than anxiety. She wanted to feel protected, and I wasn't going to say anything about that. It was strange at the moment because I had only held onto Aurora's hand, and even then I would shutter with delight. "What are those weird things...?" Ariel asked whispering as she pointing out then tightening her grip around my hand, as she brought herself closer to me. I looked over to her frightened staring and chuckled a bit. "Those are cars...like horse-drawn carriages or wagons, but they don't need horses." I said with a smile. I had remembered my first time in Storybrooke thinking everything was so strange. Ariel watched as the cars drove past, amazed with how they moved. "And this yellow metal contraption?" She asked as we got onto the sidewalk. "A fire hydrant. It's used to put fires out."

"How? Does it move?" Ariel asked out as she pulled is toward it to observe the strange thing. But before I could explain she scurried off wanting to suddenly know the other new things. "Wait! Don't run off!" I called catching up to her. Ariel ran right into the street again stopping in the middle. I heard the honking of a car and the screeching of the tires. I felt my spine ache with chills remembering my fatal accident. "Move!" I screamed grabbing her shirt sleeve and heaving her away from the car. Luckily, I had pulled her aside just in time. The car stopped right in Ariel's place. "Crazy woman!" The rude driver exclaimed before driving off. I cursed under breath knowing I could have ticketed him. But I had wanted to know how Ariel was. "You okay?" I asked looking at her with empathy. Ariel was shaking with fear and nodded hesitantly, "Y-yes..." I gave a small smile patting her shoulder, "Now you know not to run off, Ariel." I said pulling her along with me. All her questions had stopped, and she clung into me like a child would with their favorite toy. _I wonder if Jane is in school..._ I thought for a moment thinking it was strange not to see Aurora and Jane first. I shrugged the feeling away knowing Aurora would understand, for the most part.

It took longer than I had thought, but we had finally found Eric. He was taking a rather long break near the outskirts of town, just walking by himself. As soon as Ariel's eyes met his, they ran to each other like they were parted since the beginning of time. Ariel leaped into his arms as he straddled her with such happiness. I didn't want to ruin their moment, so I tried to creep away, but Ariel called for me. "Mulan! You must meet Eric!" she called out motioning for me to come to her side. I smiled walking a bit faster toward her now wanting to see my family more than anything. Eric bowed telling me, "Thank you for bringing Ariel to me." I bowed back knowing it was innate of him to revert back to his Royal ways. "It was nothing." I smiled trying to escape, but Ariel kept telling me how much she had waited for this and how grateful she was to have found me. I nodded trying to be as polite as ever, but the sinking feeling that I had to see Jane and Aurora was beginning to drag me to the floor. Finally, Eric stopped Ariel's babbling and said we would me with me some other time. Before leaving Ariel gave me a tremendous hug telling me she was in forever in my debt. "Thank you, Mulan! I really do appreciate you staying by my side. If you ever need help with anything you can count on me." I hugged back knowing she was truly happy now. "Thank you for bringing me back. Truly." Areil parted and told me, "Go find your Princess." She smiled widely her teeth gleaming with happiness. I smiled back thanking her again before running off to the familiar apartments that I oddly missed.


	9. Chapter 9

I had raced up the bleak ugly red carpeted stairs, down the plain yellow and blue wallpapered hallways all the way to the apartment door. I saw the pleated silver numbers hanging in the door right in front of me. I would never have thought I had missed the apartment complex. Missed the ugly walls of this place. I was about to knock on the door, but my mind had went blank and only to the words I had uttered in my head from when I was on the beach. _Am I going to leave her?_ I had stopped all my actions at that point. I froze almost in mid breath. I stood holding up my arm wanting to knock, but found no urge to actually knock. I stood contemplating my actions from that moment, _Was I really avoiding this place? Shouldn't I have been here as soon as I got here?_ I stood in utter confusion if what was happening, and why of all times was it now. _was I really going to leave her? The woman I love?_ Suddenly, the door creaked open and I saw the brunette woman turned away from me talking to Jane. "Do you have your coat? And your hat? And-" I saw Aurora turn her head to begin moving from the inside of the apartment, but she had stopped in her footsteps staring at me. For a few split seconds she couldn't decipher if I were real or not, but her soft voice choked out my name. "Mu-Mulan?" She asked wanting to know if I were really in front of her. I smiled warmly at her, already missing the sight of her even though she stood before me. Aurora dropped all her things, whatever they were, and leapt into my arms like a child. She squeezed me tightly thinking I would fly away. "Mulan! You're here! You're really here!" I felt her chest heave quickly from her excitement knowing she was crying from the sudden hiccupped words that came out. I felt her warmth all around, the odd sensation of the coldness left and all I felt was the warmth she provided. I heard Jane call out my name, and that had snapped me back into reality. "Jane?" I asked peeking over Aurora's shoulder seeing how big she had gotten. It seemed impossible for her to grow so big only from a few weeks, but she did. Aurora moved over a bit so Jane could be scooped in my arms as well. "Where did you go?" Jane asked hugging me tightly as well. "A little trip." I spoke out looking over to Aurora's sea eyes as Jane spoke to me. The tears still trickled down her rosy cheeks as she watched me with joy. I wiped a few away smiling at Aurora. _I couldn't. I wouldn't. How dare I even speak like that!_ I felt anger boiling up, anger toward myself. I was an idiot, a complete idiot for even thinking up that nonsense. Jane and Aurora were proof enough that I deserved them both. That I deserved a happy ending with Aurora, no matter Gold's words or the townsfolk who still thought it. We sat in the hallway as tears ran down Aurora's and my cheeks as we all just sat with our reunion.


	10. Chapter 10

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; color: #444444; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Wherever Aurora was taking Jane, she had dismissed those plans after I had come because we went back inside and sat around together just enjoying the company. "When did you get back?" Aurora asked from the kitchen brewing some tea for us. I rolled onto the couch from behind stretching my legs out, properly relaxing. "I got back..." I laid thinking what the time was, but I couldn't recollect when. "I'm not sure. Just I came when I did." I sighed wanting to close my eyes for a moment. I felt the heavy eyelids beginning to droop down, but as I did I heard Jane squealing down the hall running in with something. I heard her eager footsteps make their way toward me, as well as some papers and such. "Mama! Mama! Look!" I immediately opened my eyes and rose from the comfy position I was in. "Yes honey?" I spoke out rubbing my eyes trying to awaken. Jane showed me test scores from her classes, all passing of course. "Wow! You're pretty smart, huh?" I asked picking Jane up and placing her in my lap. Jane nodded with a wide smile across her face. "What subject do you like most?" I asked looking through the endless papers that were all passing grades. "I like history, and math." She said still smiling from my praise. "Hmmm, history? Tell me something you learned in history class." /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; color: #444444;"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Well, yesterday we were taught about Mummies in Egypt. How people were buried with their possessions so they could find their bodies in the afterlife." /spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Oh really? That's neat!" I said smiling kissing her cheeks. She giggled more telling me to stop, but I kept kissing her until she asked me, "What do you believe about the afterlife?" Jane spoke out looking up toward me with interest. "My beliefs?" I replied unsure how to say it. Jane nodded curiously. "Well, in my village, from the Enchanted Forest, we believed when people died, their souls find their way to the family shrine and they all stay their together. Sometimes, if you concentrate hard enough you can speak with the ancestors." I explained as easy as I could, emsometimes I didn't even understand the mystery of the ancestors./em Jane looked at me with a grin, and responded "So, I could talk to Grandmother Fa?" I laughed remembering Grandmother's face so perfectly. She always had a smile on, and her crazy ideas. "Yes." I nodded giving Jane a tight squeeze. It was nice that Jane wanted to learn about my family and my world. Aurora and I had told Jane many stories from the Enchanted Forest, by never ours past lives. It seemed irrelevant at times to bring it up, because we didn't think it would be good to give Jane ideas of another world that was different, but now it seemed like we had to. Aurora brought my tea as Jane scurried back into her room wanting to bring more things out to show me. Aurora looked at me worriedly touching my face with her soft fingers telling me, "You had scared us. You know that right?" She spoke hushed not wanting Jane to hear. I nodded looking down at my lap then back up to her eyes. "I know, I'm sorry." I replied hoping Aurora knew I was just doing what was best. "Fa Mulan, you're hard work." She smiled kissing my lips. It felt accelerating to touch her lips with mine once again. "I know." I replied softly our lips still close together. "But, you're my piece of hard work." Aurora giggled kissing me again./span/span/p 


	11. Chapter 11

The days after I had come back from Neverland seemed all scattered and hazy. Ruby and Belle would try to find any chance to spend time with me, even Jane would cling onto me like a lost puppy. So many people, I barely knew, wanted to talk with me as I walked by or they would offer to buy me a drink. It was all nice, but the extra attention really bothered me, it made me feel constricted. I've never gotten all this attention since I had first come to Storyrooke with Aurora, when everyone judged me.

I was walking to the Sheriff's office to file paperwork that Emma had been neglecting, until a few people walked passed me saying their hellos and tried to stop me in place to have a conversation. "Hey, Mulan!" A taller fellow said swinging his whole arm to wave to me. I raised my arm, barely higher than my chest greeting him with a plain smile, "Hi..." I didn't really know him, just knew of him. "How are you? How's Jane?" He widely smiled, his white teeth seeming gleaming compared to his dark skin. "She's good, as always..." I glanced over to the Sheriff's department, that was only a few more strides away, but the man, Gus, wanted to talk more. He was wiping his black, oily hands on his pants telling me about the car he had to bring in due to my sword. "Do you remember when you first came to town, when you almost destroyed Mr. Frederickson's car with your sword?" Gus began laughing his smile widening as his eyes squinted with joy. I laughed a bit, already getting bored of the mechanic's jokes. "Yeah, I remember..." I said clasping my hands together trying to gesture I was going to leave. _Why does everyone care if I had come back? This has never happened before._ I slumped my smile away noticing Gus was going to leave as well. "Well, see you around!" Gus waved his goodbye then walked off in the direction of his mechanic shop. _Finally!_ I twirled around with a smile to myself finally being able to leave the presence of society. For now.

I was stuck in the office longer than I would have liked. Emma had been careless and set aside a lot of paperwork. I sighed after closing another stuffed manila folder completing the stack. I was left with one more. It was an odd looking folder, brown and black on the outside, almost like a book. _How much paperwork does she put off?_ I asked myself opening up the folder noticing it was a book. _Why was there a book at the bottom of the pile?_ I opened the old book coughing from the dust that had flew up into the air. I dusted the book further seeing the book was in Elvish. _That's odd..._ I opened more pages finding peculiar pictures of flames, cauldrons, and herbs. I scanned through a few more pages only to recognize these images weren't random, all these images and words were for spells. It was a book of spells. _A spell book? I don't think Emma has been practicing Elvish lately._ I try to decipher some of the words, only being taught a few key words. But the page I had stumbled upon described some sort of powerful spell. It was some sort of spell with time. I didn't understand, but I closed the book wanting to be done with my day in the office. _I'll just show this to Regina or Belle...they would probably know more._ I picked the big up noticing how heavy it was, packed it with all my others things and left the office to get home.


	12. Chapter 12

On my way home, more people began telling me hi or asking about my day. I tried to pretend I didn't hear them or that I didn't exist. Either way, I was now frustrated with everyone's awareness of my existence. I ran into a back alley trying to avoid the main street home. _Seriously...can I get a break?_ I walked further into the alleyway that cut through Granny's and the apartment complexes. I wandered through the grungy alleyway, only seeing what was ahead of me until I saw something peculiar. It seemed like a little boy was walking in front of me, but as soon as I blinked he was gone. _That was weird..._ I scrunched my nose from the cold beginning to think of other things until a familiar voice whispered something from behind. "Thought you could defeat me?" I spun around my eyes widening in doubt with what I was hearing. Then, I saw him. It was Peter Pan. "What do you want?" I spoke out, my throat constricted by the fear, but more from the anger. He raised an eyebrow from my question then chuckled with his condescending attitude. "Everything I need, is all right here." He patted his satchel that was around his shoulder giving a smirk of true evil. I turned my back on him sprinting off to find someone to help me. As I exited the alleyway, I heard Pan yell out a comment, "Do hurry Deary, it seems like it's already coming for you."

I ran straight to Regina's house hoping she was home. I pounded onto the door frantically needing Regina to be home. _Please be home! Please be home!_ I could hear Regina's voice yell out with annoyance from my insistent banging. I saw the door open slowly with Regina's countenance screaming anger. But once she saw It was me, it melted away quickly with only a surprised look, "Mulan? What are you doing here banging on my door like a madwoman?" She asked her tone vicious like a snake.  
"Pan is here! He's in Storybrooke!" I practically yelled in her face. Regina furrowed her brows asking more sternly, "What do you mean he's here? How? I thought-"  
"I thought so too! And I think he's already done something. I just don't know what yet-" As I was beginning to finish my sentence, Regina's eyes shifted sharply behind me. She pointed out saying, "I think Pan unleashed that." I looked behind me only to see a sweeping cloud if green smoke slowly beginning to pour upon the town. "What is it?" I asked utterly in shock. "Another curse..." Regina whispered, her voice waving with uncertainty. "What?! What do you mean-"  
"I mean he has unleashed another curse on the town! I don't know why, and I don't know how, but he did!" Regina said furious with my spacious thoughts. "Can you stop it?" I stared into Regina's eyes just hoping for something. "I can slow it down...maybe change it. But, I can't stop it." Regina said her words falling empty. I nodded trying to keep calm, but failing to do so. "Where will it hit last?" I ask taking my phone out ready to call Aurora and the rest of the town. "The town line..." I nodded making my call giving myself distance from Regina. "Call everyone and tell them to get to the town line." I told her before dialing Aurora's number. "I can buy us an hour of time." Regina said before disappearing with her swirls of purple smoke.


	13. Chapter 13

Many of the townsfolk were already engulfed into the curse. Those who remained came to the town line, or tried to. I noticed Emma's small yellow buggy on the side of the road, before I made my way to find Aurora. Aurora came with Jane in her arms worried and struck with fear. As soon as I saw her arrive, I ran up and embraced her afraid as well. "What's going to happen to us?" She whispered in my ear as we kept our arms around each other. I fell silent unsure of what would happen when the curse hit. Suddenly, someone touched my shoulder to get my attention. It was Regina who tapped my shoulder wanting to talk with me for the remaining moments we all had. "I changed the curse so we won't be ripped into another universe, but we will be in the Enchanted Forest..." She fell short on her words looking around a bit before addressing me again. "But, Jane can't be swept up in the curse."  
"What do you mean?" I asked unsure of what she was implying. "I'm saying Jane cannot be here when the curse hits. She's not a part of our world. She's a part of this world. Like Henry and Emma." I didn't understand what Regina was saying, but then I put the pieces together. "That's why she has her car here, isn't it?" I asked looking toward the yellow buggy again with dread. Regina bit her lip hoping I wouldn't be mad for what she had decided for Jane, but she nodded to confirm my assumption. "We have to leave Jane here..." I spoke out my chest heaving out like someone had hit my stomach. I felt all the air escape me in that moment. "Are you okay...?" Regina asked putting her hand on my shoulder hoping to help. I shook my head feeling the tears beginning to swell from my eyes. "I understand..." Regina spoke softly turning her back to be with Henry for the remaining time. I sniffled hearing Aurora ask for me knowing she had saw my reactions. I looked over to her with despair on my face. "I can't leave her again... " I spoke to Aurora dragging my legs to her. Aurora smiled empathetically nodding knowing what I was feeling. Jane was standing near Red and Belle just smiling and talking with them not understanding what was happening. "Our little Jane...taken from us." Aurora whispered sadly, her eyes looking over to Jane. I took her hand into mine telling her, "She's strong. She has your heart." I spoke leaning into Aurora wanting her close.

Regina came over again telling me exactly what was to go down. "I can stall the cloud enough for Emma to take Jane and Henry...but their memories will be gone once they cross the line." I looked at her overwhelmed with the situation that was given to us. "She won't remember us?" Aurora asked her voice shrill with sadness. Regina nodded looking downward with a few tears streaming down her cheeks. "They won't remember any of us." Regina began walking to the back of the crowd getting herself ready to sustain the curse. "We'll see her again. I know it..." I spoke to Aurora squeezing her hand in mine. Aurora nodded he eyes closing from fright. "And what if she doesn't remember us...?" I brought her into my arms not wanting her to think like that. "We'll remember her. That's all that matters." I said my voice hushed from trembling. Then, as if the world was against me, the imp breathily laughed out with delight from behind us out of nowhere. "I don't think so." I looked up to see Rumple standing in the crowd of frantic people.


	14. Chapter 14

"Why must you always be in the way?" I hissed out stepping in front of Aurora's body protectively. Not wanting anyone, especially Gold, to get to her now. "I'm in the way? You must be mistaken. It seems like you're in the way this time." Gold said as he walked around us in a circle. A few people noticed the standoff and immediately moved to the sides nosily watching us. Regina looked back to see Rumple sneering comments at us and hurried back to confront him as well. "I don't know why the hell you have suddenly showed up, of all times. But save it." She hissed viciously meaning it. Gold eyes squinted toward her with a challenge, but he raised his hands in defeat and stepped a few inches away from us. Regina looked over to us a gave us a nod showing us it was time to let Jane go. My eyes shifted toward Aurora sad without a decision to say no. "Do we have to?" Aurora asked squeezing my hands. I nodded courageously giving her a solid, "we need to." Aurora leaned into me, her hands upon my shoulders breathing in and out for a moment before collecting herself and began walking up to Jane, who was standing next to Henry and Emma near the yellow car. I was about to follow Aurora's actions until I heard Gold, in his hushed tone, "You won't remember anything once the curse hits. That was our deal. That's why you had the feeling of leaving them." I felt my heart drop into my stomach as if an anchor was dropped inside of me. I felt all the air I once had rush out with pain, and for a moment or two I couldn't figure out how to breathe again. I clenched my chest feeling these rushing emotions engulf my being, but seeing Jane's eyes wander around with confusion and some fear made me come back to reality again. I finally made it to Aurora's side beginning to hear Aurora telling Jane that we will be leaving for a bit. I felt my heart break as Jane began to ask genuinely where we were to go. "Back to our land, Sweetie." I forced out before Aurora got the chance to speak. "Am I coming with you?!" She asked with excitement to join the world of fairytales.  
"Maybe not this time..." Aurora added trying to think on her feet. I knew moving around Jane like this was useless because she was going to pick up on our odd behavior soon. Jane slumped her head down a bit, but managed to still keep eye contact. "Jane, Another curse is happening. Like the one in that story book you've read with Henry. The one where it brought everyone here before us here. It's happening again, but we can't take you with us. You have to stay with Emma and Henry for awhile." I finally managed to say knowing it was a lot to handle for Jane, and even those around us. Emma's mouth fell open as she witnessed me telling Jane the truth of a lot of unanswered things. I was surprised we have never even mentioned our old life with Jane before. _We should have told her all of this._ Jane stood thinking for a moment, not at all in shock, just thinking. "We need a hero to help us. That's what all the books have. A hero, like you."  
"A hero? I don't think I can be that hero now." I barely choked out the last confession, already feeling the knots of sorrow turn my stomach inside out. I could feel Aurora's eyes stare toward me with sadness understanding my pain of not being able to protect anyone from what Pan had destined upon us. Jane looks right at me still unsure of what she should say to me, but I see her shake her head disproving me. "I think you're a hero, Mama." She utters coming closer to me for a hug. She wraps her small arms around me comforting and whispers in my ear, "You're my hero." I warmly embrace her small stature wrapping my arms tightly around her as the tears stream down my cheeks. _I'll try to be that hero...one day._ Aurora joins in on our hugging knowing this may as well be the last time.


	15. Chapter 15

"We love you very much." Aurora tells Jane as she strokes her hand to slide the strands of loose hair from on top back onto Jane's head. Jane smiles sadly and only nods her response. Everything seemed so hard now, and cold. Very cold. Emma opened the door to the yellow buggy having Jane and Henry hop inside. I could see the sadness engulfing Emma's face as she looked toward Regina. I could tell Regina wanted to so badly embrace the blonde woman, but in doing she would make a scene with all the townsfolk present. So, instead she gave a small wave barely for those really focusing to notice. Aurora came up from behind as she slid her hand into mine, her fingers tightly grasping around mine. We watch as we notice Emma understanding the Queen's struggle to decide and gives her authentic smile anyways. It showed no matter where they went, they would think of each other. Emma got into the car finally starting it up. From my peripheral vision, I could see Regina walking up next to me wanting to tell me something. By the way she stood, I knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant talk. Her hands were folding in front of her as she slightly leaned toward me beginning to tell me her news. "Once the curse hits us, they won't remember anything." I blinked just standing not wanting to look at Regina's countenance. I even noticed Aurora was unmoved as well. "But, I kept all the happiness, the happy memories with them." I nodded still looking ahead trying to keep the tears from completely gushing out. I saw Jane's head turn around wanting to see us from the back window of the car just watching us. Jane's hand lifted touching the window, but as soon as they crossed the town line. The car disappeared. "Where did they go?" Aurora asked with a hushed tone swallowing sadness still standing strong. "Wherever Emma felt was home." Regina stood standing staring off into the distance with us. I felt Aurora's fingers clench tighter knowing the curse was bound to hit any moment now. "One more thing," Regina spoke out not once looking over. "Jane won't be aging the same way she did here. Because she aged so much, she'll age normally."  
Aurora let out a small laugh and asked, "What is normal?" We all laughed lightly, still feeling the intensity in the air before falling silent. I heard townsfolk began yelling toward one another signifying the curse was to hit now. Townsfolk began to run past us trying to escape, but we all stayed put watching the emptiness in front of us.

"Aurora?" I finally choked out my words barely audible.

"Yes?"  
"Don't forget me, okay?" I said finally moving my strained head toward her. My eyes widening with fear as I stared at her. Aurora was silent for a moment, but she caught on to what I was referring to. It was nice to know she understood my mysterious language. "I won't. I love you." Aurora smiled looking toward me. I smiled back squeezing her hand. Suddenly, at that moment. I saw a great darkness upon her. Like nothing I had ever seen. It gotten so black so quick, then suddenly. It went quiet. Everything seemed like it never existed. Then, I awoke in daylight.


	16. Chapter 16

*ONE YEAR LATER*

Emma was brewing her coffee like any other morning. The noises of the garbage trucks making their weekly rounds could be heard from the semi opened window of her apartment. "Breakfast is on!" Emma calls from the small kitchen preparing pack lunches of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, fruit, and milk cartons. Two bags were set onto the small dining table that was a few feet from the small kitchen area. As Emma laid three plates onto the table, she went through the small living room that led into the hallway across the dining table to the left, and began knocking on the two doors that were next to each other. "Come'on, breakfast." Emma sighs only hearing one muffled voice respond on her right. "Henry, wake up!" Emma continuously knocked onto the door until she heard some movement within the room. She smiled and went back to the dining area to eat her breakfast, or to start eating.

Emma was reading the newspaper as she munched in her toast until she saw a small figure walk into sight. Emma peeked from the paper and saw her daughter, Jane, emerge sleepily into the room. "Good morning, Jane." Emma smiled setting her paper down to chat with her. Jane smiled brightly even though her eyes could barely open, "Morning..." Jane yawned sitting down at her spot at the table. Finally, Henry had joined them a few minutes after Jane walked in. After Jane and Henry started to be more awake and alert, Emma asked them about what they were going to be doing in class, and what they needed to do after school. "Well, today we're having presentations on the different states. And Parent-Teacher conferences are this weekend." Henry spoke as he ate his eggs hungrily. "Already? I thought that was next weekend." Emma sighed sipping at her coffee. "I get to pick another book to read." Jane smiled almost finishing her toast, but not her eggs. Emma always knew Jane didn't like the eggs, but she would always make them just in case Jane would change her mind about them. "Really? I don't know where you get your reading bug from, but it's certainly not from me." Emma smiles beginning to rise from her spot to take the plates away. Jane and Henry talk to each other as Emma begins to wash the dishes, but right before she even turns on the water, a ring at the door sounds out. Emma slightly furrows her brows downward unsure of who was ringing the bell. Emma strides across the living room to the front door that was opposite of the bedrooms, and opens the door. Only to see a man in a black leather long coat, black gloves, an earring, and a gruffed-up looking beard. Before Emma could speak to the odd-looking man, he stepped forward staring at her with amazement and spoke, "Swan! It's really you!" Emma stepped back in shock of the man whom she didn't know. "W-who are you?" Emma asks ready to hit him with whatever she could find obviously afraid of who he is, and how he knew her name. "I've finally found you!" He said with a smile of relief. Emma stands tall and asks, "Get out of my house!" Emma demands clearly taken aback by his remarks. He raises his hands by default seeing Emma had grabbed a vase ready to use it. "Swan! Please! The people of Storybrooke are in trouble!" He begins to go on about some made up magical land of Storybrooke and how she was a big part of it. Jane and Henry come over poking their heads around the corner to see who was making ruckus in the hallway. Emma just stands ready to attack, or defend as he blabs on. Until, he focuses his attention behind her. He stares past Emma for a moment before blinking with surprise and saying. "T-that's Jane!" He exclaims with an insanely joyful smile. But before the peculiar man could say anymore, Emma whacks him over the head with heavy vase having him fall to the floor out cold. "Who is that mommy?" Jane asks beginning to walk over to the commotion, but Emma prevents her from coming any closer. "Nothing Missy. You'll be late now. Henry, Come get your sister for school!"


	17. Chapter 17

When the man awoke he was handcuffed to the outside balcony's fence. He looked up groaning from the pain from Emma hitting him unconscious, then he jiggled the handcuffs until Emma told him to stop. "I don't know who you are, but I know is you're one hell of a person to come into my house like this." Emma stood over him glaring down with her arms folded. He snorted and looked up at her squinting from the sunny day. "I came to warn you. Storybrooke is not the same anymore."

"You keep going on about this Storybrooke place, are you on drugs or something?" Emma asks crouching down to look at the grungy man. He rolls his eyes and gives a smirk, "I'm telling the truth, Swan."

"Another thing," Emma clears her throat standing once more to dominate the conversation. "How do you know me? I've never met you in my life." Emma furrows her brows as the man keeps his crooked smile, which seemed as though he was charming her. "Killian Jones. Or formally known as Hook." He replies with a dashing smile. Emma snorts with a smile knowing he was now trying to flirt with her. "Hook? As in the Jolly Rodger and Peter Pan?" Hook raises an eyebrow in surprise and nods. "Yes! Exactly." Even though Hook was being serious, and Emma picked up on that, she backed away now worried for the poor fellow. "I'm going to call someone for you, okay?" Emma gently spoke slowly backing away with her cell phone in hand ready to make a call. "Swan! You have to listen to me! She told me this would happen! She gave me something for Jane! She wanted me give it to Jane not you!" Emma suddenly stops and looks back at the man that called himself Hook with interest and shock. "How do you know Jane?" Emma says aggressively. Hook raises an eyebrow hearing the defense in Emma's tone knowing he had more time to speak. "Jane? I know she's not your daughter." Hook simply states easily. Emma clenches her jaw furious now. "You're telling me she's not mine? She's not my daughter?!" Emma smiles from the anger that was beginning to rise, and laughs a bit. Emma points inside the house while glaring at Hook with her furious eyes and yells in his face, "Do you not see those pictures? All those memories?! Of course she's my daughter!"

"They're fake! Those are made up memories!" Hooks yells back done with her childish attitude. "In my pocket, there's a vile. I need you to drink it." Hook growls with patience. "I'm not drinking anything you sick bastard. You need help and-"

"Swan! Open your eyes! She. Is. Not. Your. Daughter! Drink the damn potion!" Hook aggressively yells back Emma shakes her head finished with fighting with the stranger. Hook shakes his head slumping it downward giving up on Emma. "Fine, fine. Don't drink it. Just let your family and Jane's rot away." Emma paused her actions as she sees Hook act this way. She has never seen anyone invest this much in a lie, or a fairytale. Emma stood knowing it was crazy talk, but she was interested in how he knew of her and Jane. How he looked at Jane with relevance. Emma sighed closing her eyes and asked herself _I'm really going to believe a crazy man in leather and eyeliner?_ Emma came toward Hook with caution and knelt near him. "If you do anything, I swear..." Emma began saying as she reached into his coat pocket looking for the vile. Hook just watched silently unmoving as Emma took the vile from his leather coat. Emma examined the vile noticing it was made of thick glass and looked ancient. Like something in an antique shop, or even older perhaps. It had a small cork and a note was tied onto the top. Emma gently lifted the note seeing writing in cursive stating, "Jane." Emma raised an eyebrow beginning to think that it was a coincidence, more than believing his words. Emma twisted off the cork as little sparkles of purple smoke lifted from the vile and everything became still. "Cheers...Captain Hook." Emma sarcastically says as she raises the bottle to her lips. She then drinks the liquid the taste was bitter and sour like unripe fruit then became dry in her throat. Emma dropps the vile coughing out from the taste. She was about to reach for her phone to call the police, but suddenly her mind became filled with memories of Storybrooke, what had happened when she first came, the Enchanted Forest, then the curse. She remembered Regina, Snow, Charming, and Belle. She then saw Jane with Mulan and Aurora after Neverland. Emma breathes in all the new information and breathes out her new knowledge. "Hook..." Emma whispers out with a small smile. Hook responds with an overjoyed smile staring at Emma with anticipation. "What happened to Storybrooke?" Emma asks as serious as she could sound.


	18. Chapter 18

Jane and Henry came back from school only wondering about what had happened that morning, but as they walked in they saw their Mother packing their things. "Are we going somewhere?" Henry asks as he sees his clothes being packed, along with two other bags all ready to go. "I got a call for my job. Need to go out of state." Emma says seriously, still occupied with packing. "Where?" Jane asks as she watches her mom act oddly toward them. "We're going to a small town out in Maine."

"We?" Henry adds leaning against the kitchen wall watching his mom pretend that it's fine to just leave New York. Emma looks up from her packing grinning. "Yes, we. We are all going on a small work-vacation."

"That's not even a thing."

"It's a thing when you are your own boss." Emma adds outwitting Henry. Henry teases with a sarcastic smile and walks away before adding, "If this means I don't go to school then, let's go!" Jane sits on the couch watching Emma pack before adding her own thoughts, "Was it because of that man from before?" Jane asks observing carefully at Emma's posture and reaction. Emma looks at Jane, as a whole different person and remembers how cunning she was; is. "Sort of. He needs some help." Emma replies getting back to her packing knowing Jane would immediately pick up on Emma's weird behavior if she had lied. Emma knows how observant Jane is when it comes to things like this. Sudden changes and new people. She was just like Mulan. Emma laughed at herself as she zipped up the bag trying to remember Mulan's little quirks. "Why are you laughing, Mommy?" Emma looks at Jane blinking with sorrow. Emma had forgotten for a split moment Jane still thought Emma as her own mother. She could see Jane calling for Mulan or Aurora at that moment, but it was her she was calling for. "Because, we 're going to have fun." Emma smiles knowing that was the truth of things. Storybrooke always brought its own fun.

It took a day and a half to get to Storybrooke. Jane and Henry weren't very particular with being patient with the long road trip, but Henry more than anyone. He was engrossed in his video games, and once his Nintendo DS had died he began to bother Jane, who was stubbornly trying to ignore him and read her books. Each time Jane brought out her book or stared out the window of the car it showed more and more of her real mothers, of Aurora and Mulan. She had resembled so much of them, and it made Emma wonder how she could never pick up on that before. Emma thought to herself if it was the cursed memories, or if she was truly oblivious to what was around her. Hoping the second scenario wasn't the case.

The familiar yellow buggy crossed the town line once again heading into Storybrooke like old times. Emma smiled and reminisced in her old memories of the town. All the craziness and wonderful times spent in this odd little town. "Welcome to Storybrooke?" Henry read out loud as they passed the familiar sign, that was right before the town line. "Sounds like something from a fairytale." Jane added smiling at her brother. Or who she thought was her brother. Emma looked at the rear view mirror seeing Jane happily talking with her "Brother" and as she began watching the new adventure pass before her eyes. Emma felt like her heart was sinking lower into her chest thinking it was sad for Jane who didn't even remember her family. Her real family. But a small useless thought crossed Emma's mind _what if she truly likes this life better?_ Emma shook her head thinking it was blasphemy for even thinking up such a thing. She wasn't Jane's mother so nothing she thought or said even mattered. But she had to wonder if Jane was truly happier in New York than in Storybrooke. Even though her memories are an illusion from the curse, they were still real enough.


	19. Chapter 19

Emma drove down the quiet road seeing all the buildings still unchanged. Everything was still as cozy as she remembered it, just a few more people out and about than she had remembered. Emma pulled her car into the apartment complex beginning to tell the kids what was going on. "Mom is here for a job, so be on your best behavior you two." Jane and Henry both responded like an typical children, by nodding their heads and both agreeing with a raspy, "Yeah, yeah." Emma grinned from them two being so similar, and also by how much it felt like home in Storybrooke. Emma walked up the stairs of the apartment heaving the bags into the small room seeing her old apartment still the same as well. Both Henry and Jane ran into the apartment trying to call out which room was theirs. Emma found herself exploring her bedroom trying to find all the kinks that probably were never fixed. There was a small scratch on the wall from the time she and Charming tried moving a coffee table inside, but with no luck they both kept it out in the living room. Only ending up scratching the wall from the brilliant idea. Emma noticed the coffee table was still there. Everything it seemed, was kept in time. Then, quick footsteps sounded out in the hallway as Emma realized she had forgotten there was only one room because she was only expecting Henry to stay with her when she first came to Storybrooke. The footsteps were Jane's. Jane came back asking about her own room obviously pouting. "I'm sorry darling, you will have to share with Henry." Emma said trying to keep Jane's spirits up, even though Jane was bummed out now for not having her own room. "Or do you want to stay with me?" Emma asks grinning as she tickled Jane who was standing fairly close to her. Jane laughed out, "No! Not in your room! You talk in your sleep!"  
"I do not!" Emma laughed out trying to scoop Jane into her arms, but she scurried out in a hurry telling Henry which side of the room she wanted. Emma looked all around as she finally sat on the bed comfortably trying to remember all that had happened in this room; in this town.

As Emma slightly drifted off in her memories, and as Henry and Jane got comfortable as well, a knock sounded out from the front door. Emma snapped out of her daydreaming hearing the knock, it seemed oddly familiar as the knocks seemed heavy, but brushed off the feeling to just answer the door. Emma opened it without looking through the eyehole, "Hello, how may-" Emma stopped her words seeing who it was. "R-regi-Ahem, Madam Mayor." Emma corrected herself trying not to seem too familiar by Regina's appearance. Regina smiled as Emma greeted her not noticing her stumbling words, "Good afternoon! I guess we are already acquainted." Regina spoke formally not even recognizing Emma at all. Emma tried hard to fight back the sudden emotions that engulfed her being, which was dwindling by the second. After knowing she hadn't seen Regina in a whole year made the vision of Regina blurry within Emma's mind, but everything was crystal clear now. The features of Regina's face, the glimmer of her eyes, and even the faint scar on her lip was clear again. "I brought you a house warming gift, I hope you enjoy your stay here in Storybrooke." Regina cooed handing Emma a basket of assorted red apples, like the first time they had met. Except Regina wasn't trying to poison her. Emma smiled awkwardly as she took the basket. "Thank you, Mayor. Really, I appreciate this."  
"You're welcome." Regina smiled her hands coming together in the front with ease. "Are you familiar with the rest of the town?" Regina asked her eyes watching beyond Emma's stature, Emma nodded slightly, "A bit. I'm visiting...a friend." Emma explains knowing Hook wouldn't like the plan very much. Emma immediately noticed and asked if she wanted to come inside for a bit. Regina walked in as regal as can be, observing the small apartment complex as she saw the chaos of unpacking. "I'm sorry it's not presentable. I had just gotten here." Emma said trying to tidy as she set the apples on the kitchen counter. Regina nodded understanding the situation as she sat on the couch, still keeping her professionalism. "Would you like anything? Water? Food?" Emma asked really unsure of what to say to Regina, or the Mayor. "No thank you-are these your children?" Regina asked out smiling widely as she picked up a picture frame of Emma, Henry, and Jane all huddled up near a river. "Sort of." Emma slipped noticing she had made the mistake of already blowing her cover. "I mean, yes." Emma quickly added, it being too late to fix her slip up. But Regina nodded with understanding thinking she had adopted, "They're beautiful, regardless." She smiled up at Emma before putting the picture down. Emma observed the black haired woman as she just curiously looked at all the things that intrigued her. But was saddened that she didn't mention anything more about Henry.


	20. Chapter 20

Emma couldn't help but see a different Regina appear before here, even though it was the same person, this Regina seemed more curious and observant of everything; more pleasant. She looked at the pictures that were placed on the tabletops, she switched on a few appliances on to see if they worked, she even asked if the hot water was running fine. "I haven't even settled in and you're asking if I'm settled." Emma laughs out trying to calm the over excited Mayor, who was persistent on keeping newcomers welcomed. "I just want you to experience the best of Storybrooke." Regina smiled out as she leaned against the wall behind her just smiling at the blonde woman. Emma smiled back at soon they both were just staring at each other. Not awkwardly or strangely, but admiring each other's presence. It was silent, except that both Henry and Jane were playing some game in the next room, but the space where Emma and Regina occupied was quiet. "Who are your—"  
"Do you know if-"  
Both women caught one another speaking at the same time before both laughed out trying to persuade the other to speak first. "I'm sorry, you were saying something." Emma said with a grin and still a small chuckle to accompany it. Regina shook her head with the same smile raising her hand gesturing for Emma to proceed, but Emma was stubborn having the Mayor speak first. "I was just asking who you're friend is, would you all like to come to dinner?" Regina asked very genuine and kindly. Emma recalled that Hook told her to specifically to not to engage with the townsfolk until they felt safe with the new townsfolk. But Emma pushed it aside knowing Regina couldn't be harmed by a small get together. And she couldn't possibly be one who enacted the curse. Besides, Regina had come on her own. "I would love to." Emma replied softly genuinely touched by the offer. "How about around seven tonight?" Regina said trying to be efficient with the dinner. Emma nodded giving a smile. "Then it's settled...I'm sorry. I never got your name."  
"Emma. Emma Swan." Emma outstretched her hand noticing they had never formally greeted until now. As Regina slid her pale hands into Emma's, Emma felt a electric shock crawl down her spine and drop into her stomach. She never realized how much she had yearned for Regina's touch. And by the looks of it for Regina. She subconsciously must have felt the shock because she slightly tensed her hand as she grasped, before retracting it away into her chest where she then brought up her other hand and placed them together. "Seven it is." Regina said before turning toward the door to be let out. As Emma watched the Mayor walk away in her always freshly pressed business attire, she found herself smiling uncontrollably feeling like a kid in a candy shop.

Emma had told Hook she would meet up with him after she got settled in the new home and all. Emma tied to avoid seeing anymore townsfolk, which include her parents. Emma didn't want to spur any feelings up, even though she had undeniably indulged with Regina, she was afraid that her parents wouldn't notice her, or worse: they would recognize her. Emma walked Henry and Jane to the old playground that she had taken Henry the first time they had met, when it was a simpler time. Emma watched with a smile waving at the kids while they played on the jungle gym. Thankfully, Henry wasn't too absorbed with his Nintendo DS from missing out fresh air and bonding time with Jane. Emma sat at the benches that were placed in front of the playground as she waited for Hook to arrive.


	21. Chapter 21

As she sat there, her arms folded to try and keep the heat from escaping from her body, she thought back to the first time she had arrived to Storybrooke. How the curse was enacted, how Henry tried to make her believe, and how True Love's kiss broke the curse. Then it hit Emma like a truck slamming into the wall. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?!" Emma mutters out shaking her head. "Think of what, Dear?" Hook's deep voice rustled out from behind her. Emma looked back with surprise even though she had quickly recognized his scratchy yet inviting voice. "How to break the curse!" Emma said standing up with haste. Hook raised an eyebrow while leaning against the bench, "Aye...and how do we?"

"True Love's kiss." Emma breathily answered like her life depended on answering that one question. "You mean to say...a True Love's kiss needs to be made in order to break the curse?" Hook asked still unsure if it were just as simple as that. "Last time I had broken the curse from kissing Henry. Then maybe..." Emma slumped a bit as she thought of the plan. "Then...Henry needs to kiss...someone?"

Emma sighed sitting back down defeated. Hook rolled his eyes as his mouth parted to speak, "Not to say that wasn't a good plan, but there's just one thing missing from your excellent plan." Hook said walking around the bench sitting besides Emma with his elbows upon his knees. "Jane wasn't here. She never existed. How can that True Love's kiss work if Jane wasn't a part of that?" Hook says making a valid point. Jane never even existed let alone been through the first curse. Emma brightness up again her smile coming forward once more, but more joyously. "Mulan and Aurora need to remember Jane! They need to-" But before Emma could go on she saw someone walking toward them from the corner of her eye. Emma glanced to see who it was thinking it wasn't anyone she was close with, but to her surprise it was Mulan running along the path bundled up as well.

Emma couldn't contain her happiness as she saw Mulan coming down the path. "Here's that chance!" Emma whispers quickly leaping off the bench to meet the new companion. "Hello!" Emma waves kindly trying to somewhat tone down her mood. Hook tries to stop the crazy blonde, but hesitates on getting her back. Mulan looked over with her serious countenance for a moment, then smiled without hesitation waving her hello back. The cold air tugged away the hot breaths both women made as they spoke with each other. Mulan slowed as she took he headphones out gasping a bit before asking, "Hi. Are you new here? I've never seen you before." Mulan asks her tone sounding different, it was curious, more curious than Emma would imagine. Something the old Mulan never conveyed. Her dark skin complemented her jet-black almost a dark blue tint locks as her cheeks and nose were slightly colored from the cold, and her running. Even though it was frigid cold, Mulan didn't shiver once, probably because her body was already hot from her workout. Mulan's strong body stood before Emma with alertness, but friendliness that Emma didn't expect, knowing Mulan was more of a hesitant and observing woman. The toned muscles flexed and somewhat became exposed from the tight fitted under-armor she wore as she crossed her arms addressing Emma with her attention. Even her dark brown eyes seemed intimidating and powerful. Emma could see why Aurora fell in love with the Warrior. Her presence alone was heavy and strong. "Yes, I just moved in today with my kids." Emma felt eager to present Jane to Mulan hoping she would immediately snap out of the curse. Emma turned toward the kids waving yelling out, "Henry! Jane!"


	22. Chapter 22

Like two eager puppies, both Jane and Henry came rushing to Emma's side wondering why she had needed them. Hook watched eagerly, yet doubtful from a ways away hoping not to disturb the plan because he was awkwardly placed near them. Emma tried to slide Jane into the conversation. "This is my son, Henry, and this is my daughter, Jane." Emma pushed Jane more in view for Mulan, almost egging on the connection that was desperately needed. Jane looked at Mulan with indifference, but politeness as she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Jane." she smiled exposing her mouth that was full of teeth, a few missing glancing at Emma wanting to go back to playing. Henry ran off knowing he wasn't needed in the conversation anymore. Jane looked at Emma and asked her if she could leave, but Emma ignored the confused child's pleas. "Jane, This is..." Emma tried to play it off more playing dumb with names hoping her little spontaneous plan would somehow trigger something. Mulan smiled with a releasing breath and added, "Mulan Fa, But you can just call me Mulan." She replied kneeling to Jane's height. "You're beautiful, just like a Princess!" Mulan smiled trying to show companionship and politeness with the unknown girl. Jane giggled her squeaky laugh and replied, "Mommy sometimes says I should have been a Princess." Jane smiles widely enjoying the compliment the new woman had given her. "Are you a Princess?" Jane whispers with fascination of how beautiful Mulan appeared to be. She looked up at Mulan like she some sort of enchanted being from a Fairytale. "I wouldn't say Princess, more along the lines of Warrior, but don't tell anyone that! My luck may discern me." Mulan winks at Jane as the two of them giggle from their small moment of bonding. Emma felt her heart flutter as she began to think Mulan would have to recognize her own daughter soon, but to her own surprise Mulan smiles softly before getting back up not really giving Jane any astounding looks other than a friendly acquaintance. Mulan moved her long sleeve up looking at her watch then began explaining that she needed to leave now, "I have to go now, but nice meeting you all. I hope we can see each other again." Mulan nodded with a smile waving at the new townsfolk before she began jogging away continuing her workout. Jane escaped away as soon as Mulan had vanished running back to play with Henry as Emma dumbly watched Jane walk away with indifference.

Emma unconsciously left her mouth hanging open as she watched Mulan leave without a second glance at Jane. "That worked out well." Hook teased walking up behind Emma, who was still in shock. "It's like she-"  
"Didn't even know Jane? Yeah, I thought that." Hook rolls his eyes knowing this whole time it was a waste for Emma to approach her. "Well, Dear, if you have any more brilliant ideas please go on." Hook sarcastically jabs toward Emma with a slight smile of enjoyment. Emma's eyes narrow from his sarcasm and shakes her head sighing, "What now?" Emma's voice full of defeat once more. Hook observes the children playing around the playground watching them tentatively, his thumb near his chin stroking his jaw bones as his rough beard pricked at his finger as he thought out potential ideas. He began mumbling to himself like he were arguing with someone beside him in a low, demanding tone. He moves his head from side to side as his hands and fingers unfolded motioning gestures as he stood thinking. Emma watched as Hook did the motions for a slight minute until Hook got an idea. "Maybe we need to see is if Mulan and Aurora are still a..." Hook moved his hands around with uncertainty until Emma filled in the missing word, "A couple?" Hook pointed at her with an uncomfortable smile laughing a bit as he told her, "Not used to it yet." Hook smirked before Emma grabbed his arm as she pulled him along rushing toward her car. "Yeah I know. Because last time I remember you flirted with Aurora. In front of Mulan." Emma replied aggressively, but not in any anger, just strictness. Hook chuckled telling her, "How was I suppose to know?" Emma's eyes narrowed with skeptics as she looked at Hook. He shrugged with a dashing smile until Emma called for the kids to come back so she could somehow solve this mystery that was stranger than before.


	23. Chapter 23

"We have to go somewhere for dinner." Emma says a bit uneasily, knowing Hook had specifically told her not to engage with anyone until he had arrived. Which he wouldn't tell her how he came, but she didn't persist for long.

"Dinner? Where?" Hook asks as they stand around watching people shuffle themselves in and out of the stores. "Uhm...with Regina..." Emma mumbled hoping Hook didn't hear her, but he did.

"What?! With Regina? Emma! I had specifically told you not to talk to anyone—"

"I know! But it was a moment of weakness!" Emma tells him pleading her apology.

Hook raises an eyebrow as a smile crept upon his face, "Weakness?" Emma moved away not wanting to talk to him about what she had said, feeling embarrassed from his comment. "We have dinner with her at seven." Emma scolds wanting to move on with the conversation.

It was about five thirty in the afternoon as Emma and Hook gave up in town. They mostly heard the people talk about the weather and fishing reports, nothing out of the ordinary. They felt that they were to get nowhere just by eavesdropping on the townsfolk, but Emma felt there wasn't any easier way around this. Hook walked slowly beside Emma who had held her gaze forward thinking of a new strategy.

"Why can't we just ask Aurora?" Hook asks annoyed with the wasted hour that had passed them by from listening in on the towns people. "We can't just waltz up to her and ask, 'By the way, are you seeing Mulan?'"

Emma snorted rolling her eyes at Hook's question. "You may not be able to, but I can." Hook cooed giving his famous crooked smile.

"What?" Emma abruptly stopped in her footsteps, almost as if she misheard his words.

"Swan, you heard me." He replies chuckling from his answer.

Emma shakes her head breathing out the annoyance and followed Hook into the diner., "Whatever you're going to do, make it quick. We need to get ready."

Hook scanned the area until he found who he was searching for. The brunette woman sat in the far corner of the diner silently sitting by herself. Her locks of beautiful brown hair gleamed even within the diner of artificial lights. Hook strode over smiling toward her asking her in his smooth, gentle tone, "such a beautiful woman sitting alone?" he coos placing his hand on the vacant chair in front of her. Aurora looks up from the newspaper she was reading.

Aurora shyly smiles with modesty telling him, "Oh, Why thank you. I'm just enjoying my break." Aurora says as she shows Hook her apron that was tucked between her chair and herself.

"May I sit with you until your break is done?" Hook asks slightly pulling the chair out hoping Aurora would let him join.

"Why not, I have time." Aurora smiles gratefully motioning for him to sit. Hook glances back where Emma was, giving her a smirk of success and sits with Aurora.

"I'm Aurora by the way." Aurora smiles extending her hand out to greet Hook.

"Killian." Hook says grasping her hand gently. Emma rolls her eyes sitting alone at the counter ordering a coffee waiting for Hook to end his flirting.

Hook asks Aurora about her life a Storybook trying to figure out who she was here. "I work here in the diner with my friend Ruby, and that's about it." Aurora shrugs sipping at her tea. "How about you? I don't think I've seen you around." Aurora states looking at Hook to listen to his story.


	24. Chapter 24

"Aye, I am just visiting with a friend."

"Do you have friends or family here?"

"Just friends." Hook smiles a bit awkwardly catching on that Aurora was very well knowledgeable of the people living in the town.

"Well, I hope you have a wonderful visit." Aurora says as she collects her things. Hook hastily tries to figure out a way to bring up Mulan, or even Jane. And from his hasty mind he clumsily blurts out, "You should you meet m-my daughter sometime." Hook stammers awkwardly forcing a smile trying to push Aurora to see Jane. Aurora grins with bliss, "You have a daughter?"

"Y-yes...she's Eight." Hook breathily admits looking toward Emma who was staring into her coffee cup waiting for him.

"Is that your wife?" Aurora asks pointing toward Emma, picking up that he had been glancing over to her obliviously. Hooks gulps down a brick feeling the coarse lump slowly making its way down his throat. He shakes his head knowing he had made a mistake on saying what he said about Jane.

"Just a friend." Hook slowly tells trying to keep character.

"Good, because If I didn't know any better, I would say you were hitting on me." Aurora replies with a laugh thinking innocent of it all."But, I do love children. I volunteer at the local school." Aurora smiles picking up her apron putting it on as she explained on.

"There's actually a community play going on, maybe she wants to join it?" Aurora asks wanting nothing but a yes from Hook.

"I'll ask her about it." Hook says sighing with regret.

"I'll give you my number." Aurora smiles digging into her apron for a pen. She reaches for Hook's hand writing her number in his palm. "The play is at seven tonight...just call me for the address." She says taking a step back from Hook, "Well, I've got work. but, I hope to see your daughter at the play." Aurora smiles waving and leaving Hook to stand in his disastrous idea.

Hook uneasily walks over to where Emma who had been patiently waiting for him to end the conversation. He takes a seat next to her trying figure out what to say, but before he spoke Emma asked, "How'd it go? Did you scare her off with your charm?" She snorts poking fun at him.

"Not exactly..." Hook replies resting his hook hand on the counter. One of the waitresses stares at it with interest and awe. Hook notices and says, "Accident on a ship." Now addressing Emma again. "We may have a problem."

"What sort of problem? Aurora wasn't charmed by your beard?" Emma snorts laughing at her sarcastic joke. Hook rolls his eyes unsure of what Regina saw in the blonde, other than her looks.

"I may have said Jane was my daughter."

Emma stops all laughter as her smile quickly turns into anger, "Are you crazy?!" Emma asks pushing her seat out to face him properly. "Did you ever think how stupid of a plan that is?!" Emma says pushing her coffee away with annoyance. Hook sighs pushing his seat out as well to face the blonde head on.

"She wants Jane to come to some play or something..." Hook mumbles uninterested showing the number on his hand. Emma quickly grabs his hand pulling it closer for her to see.

"Wait," Emma begins a smile upon her face, "this can work!" Emma says nodding with assertiveness. "Outside. Now." Emma says standing up practically pulling Hook out with her thinking people were probably beginning to eavesdrop.

Hook confusingly watched the Blonde smiling like an idiot as try got outside. "Why are you smiling?"

"I think there's a way to have Mulan and Aurora meet!"

"How? Aurora never mentioned anything about Mulan."

"The play!" Emma says pointing at Hook's hand that has the numbers written on it. "We can set them up!" Emma practically screams with joy already thinking about the plan.

"Aye, that's solid. But," Hook says scratching his head still with confusion on his face, "How do we get Mulan to the play? We don't know where she lives or how to contact her." Emma stops her smiling for a moment noticing that small detail.


	25. Chapter 25

"Crap." Emma sighs scratching her head as well. "She probably still is Sheriff. Whoever did this curse kept everyone in the same places..." Emma says in a low tone trying not to risk anyone hearing about their talk of curses and magic. Hook then glances behind Emma, his eyes following something more intriguing than Emma's sulking. Emma looks behind to see, finding Mulan walking up the street in uniform. "Wow." Emma comments quiet impressed with Mulan. She was wearing the tan collared shirt, the badge on her chest, and even the tacky black slacks, which Mulan nicely fitted in. Mulan looked legitimate, and beautiful. "She pulls them off. Of course she does." Emma mumbles to herself remembering back to when she tried to wear the outfit, but eventually tossed it in the back of her closet. "She means business." Emma says slowly thinking of another light bulb idea. "She means business!" Emma says turning back to Hook whom she scared from her rapid movements and loud voice.

"Another brilliant plan?" Hook asks with a even tone un-amused.

"The way we can get Mulan to the school if it she's needed! Someone anonymously calls saying they need a sheriff to watch the grounds. And bam! Aurora and Mulan meet, and everyone's memories will be back." Emma says her torn lowering again as she mentioned the details, but still with enthusiasm when she spoke. Hook nods raising her thumb to his beard stroking the bottom of his chin, "Aye that may work." Hook confirms adding another thing in, "And because Mulan and Aurora will meet, we may find ourselves the curse's caster..." Hook begins to loosen his words thinking of another problem, by the way his eyes suddenly looked elsewhere implied a problem.

"What's wrong?"

"This play is at seven...when you have your dinner." Hook says remembering Aurora's words as she wrote the inked numbers in his palm.

"Okay...no problem. You take Jane then I take Henry. Works out. I'll just tell Regina you took Jane to the play. It'll work out..." Emma begins to say thinking harder, "But we need our stories straight." Emma nods with a smile, "Let's walk pirate! We have a long night ahead of us." Emma says offering her arm for Hook to join in on her walking.

As Emma and Hook walk from the diner, a mysterious figure walks up to where they were just staring them down. They speak to themselves revealing a peculiar voice, a feminine sounding tone. But it was scornful and unpleasant. "The Savior has come back?" She growl under their breath rearranging their feathered hat.

"Zelena!" Someone calls for Zelena from behind as they run up to meet her. "Are you ready to meet my wife, Mary Margaret?" Charming asks smiling a kind smile filled with joy. Zelena smiles blissfully patting the man on the shoulder suddenly at ease.

"Of course David, anything your wife and the baby's needs." Zelena coos glancing back at Emma and Hook who were now far into the distance away from her. "Very ready." She says with a subtly tone of challenge in her voice.

It was almost seven o'clock as Emma and Hook briefly went back over the whole story so they didn't falter on any part. "Okay so I'm you're...?"

"You're my friend whom I'm visiting in Storybrooke and visa-versa. Jane isn't my daughter but she is yours. I call her my daughter of how close I am to you and your family..." Hook says with an easily confident grin. Emma rolls her eyes knowing Hook's head went past the clouds and is now floating in a blissful dream of nothingness.

"You're good." Emma says giving a gentle fist bump to Hook's shoulder. "Call me if you need anything. I'll handle Mulan, just show up and talk more about Jane, or get Aurora interested." Emma says In a whirlwind almost exasperated of breath.

Emma and Henry were stepping out the door as Regina bumped into them with surprise, "Oh! Hello, Miss Swan." Regina smiles graciously holding out her hand with a friendly handshake. Emma shakes her hand smiling too, a bit overwhelmed with Hook's plan, "Madam Mayor." Emma says motioning toward Henry, "This is my son, Henry." Regina looks toward Henry, who was almost as tall as she was. Henry had obviously grown in the past year and Emma felt a pain for Regina who missed it.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hi." Henry says his voice deeper than Regina last saw him. Regina shakes his hand as well her smile still upon her face.

"Shall we?" Regina says leading the way to her car that was parked along the curb.

"So, you're the Mayor of this town?" Henry asks as they walked toward the black Lincoln. Regina smiles with her lips pursed together nodding. "That must be a boring job..." Henry comments.

"Henry!" Emma snaps hoping he didn't sound as rude as it seemed. But, Regina chuckles at his statement and nods her head, "It is boring! But, I do enjoy it." Regina explains having everyone get into the car and she spoke on, "I like feeling a part of something in this small town. I may not be a big leap, but it's a start." Regina says turning down the music that was playing quite loudly. Henry glances to Emma with a neutral smile looking out the window watching the darken streets pass by. Emma sees Regina's eyes in the rear view mirror and helplessly stares on. Regina glances into the mirror catching the blonde staring at her, but doesn't move her eyes away. They stare back for a moment until she watches the road again.

"I hope you all like lasagna." Regina adds pulling up to her white mansion. It seemed even grander than Emma remembered, but Henry was getting a kick out of it.

"Woah! You live here?!" Henry asks stepping out of the care as he stared upon the glamorous house. Regina walks out as well standing near him.

"Perks of being Mayor."

"I want to be a Mayor now!" Henry grins still mesmerized with the house.

Emma silently follows everyone inside listening to Regina and Henry talk about regular things of school and work. Emma almost forgot Regina didn't remember Henry, because of how familiar these conversations seemed. Regina opened the door revealing more to house than what was on the outside. The fireplace was on as the dimly lit hallway shined a path to the dining room, but also up the stairs to the second floor. Emma stepped inside closing the door looking at everything around her, nothing had changed. Not even the slightest chips on the back wall where the door knob would occasionally hit. Henry still impressed by the house, was curious of everything everywhere. He would stare up toward the second floor, and as they walked to the dining area, he would keep looking at everything.

Then, as they approached the dining table, an odd man was setting up the table. He wore a forest green buttoned shirt with some dark tan slacks putting some plates and cups down at the table. He looked up, his beard clean cut, his eyes glistening with joy as he smiled nicely toward Emma and Henry.

"Hello." He said with a heavy accent.

"Hi." Henry says outstretching his hand to greet the man in Regina's home. Emma felt her stomach churn and her eyes glancing toward Regina then back at the man trying to understand who he was.

Regina smiles widely telling everyone to sit, and as they settled she looked at the man with genuine happiness and says, "Emma, Henry, this is Robin." Emma feels her stomach churning knowing who he was to Regina now. Emma didn't want to hear, her eyes wandering back and forth between the two of them, hoping if she blinked confusingly a few times he would disappear.

"Is he...your husband?" Emma asks gulping down the brick that formed in her throat. They both look to each other with big smiles and laughter shaking their heads.

"We're...together." Regina says her hand slipping underneath the table to either intertwine her fingers into his, or rest her hand in his leg. Emma stopped all actions for what seemed hours as she heard Regina shyly respond to the question. Emma felt a massive headache beginning to come upon her as Regina told them they could start dinner whenever they wanted.

Hook arrived at the school holding onto Jane's small hands as they entered into the somewhat empty school. He saw several lights up as he walked into the hallways hoping to find someone who knew where the play was, but as they walked around to search Jane asked, "What kind of play will it be?"

"I'm not sure. I never asked..." Hook says worried Jane would be bored and not wanting to do it anymore, but to his surprise Jane tugged on his sleeve leading him down the hallway of lockers toward a big room that was lit up brightly, which was the gymnasium. Hook held onto Jane's hand more nervous than before knowing this was a mission, not only for the people of Storybrooke, but for Jane as well.


	27. Chapter 27

Hook immediately spotted the brunette woman directing kids on and off stage, but not in any annoyed voice.

"Okay, one more time from the jumps." Aurora softly tells the children as other volunteers helped and hurried kids along the stage. There was a piano next to the stage that someone began to play as the kids began jumping around and singing some unknown hymn. Hook walked up slowly watching the kids, a small smile upon his face before he spoke to Aurora, "Seems like they're having fun." Aurora turns around surprised from the sudden talking, but gave a smile as she spotted Hook.

"Killian! You made it. And you brought your daughter?" Aurora looks down to Jane, who was mesmerized by the dancing and singing the kids were doing upon the wooden stage. Jane then notices she's being watched and turns her head to stare up at Aurora.

Jane smiles brightly and speaks, "You're the Princess then?" Aurora tilts her head looking up to Hook for an answer to her question, but Hook simply shrugs unknowingly as well.

"I'm sorry, what are you asking?" Aurora asks gently trying not to spoil the fun.

Jane smiles on and says, "You must be a Princess, you're so beautiful." Aurora chuckles shaking her head, "A Princess you say? Well, would you like to participate in the Kingdom's play? We're actually doing 'The Frog Princess' if you want to join." Aurora smiles kneeling at Jane's height. Jane nods widely giddily walking over to the stage for the fun.

"Tiana, can you pause for a sec?" Aurora asks the piano player who nods quietly. "Everyone! We have a new student who wants to join." Aurora speaks clearly introducing Jane, who walks up onto the stage with a smile as she waves toward the kids. "We'll take five, how about you all teach Jane the dance we were doing?" Aurora asks kindly looking at the kids who already seemed to have bonded with Jane, because they were already talking and dancing with her.

Aurora then turns around to Killian addressing him now, "She's wonderful!" Aurora says sighing with delight.

"About before, she's not really my daughter." Hook says before continuing and conversation. Aurora looks at him unsure of what he was explaining, "I just think of her as a daughter."

"Your friend's daughter from before then?" Aurora asks clarifying the idea of Jane. Hook nods his lips forming into a neutral smile. Aurora shrugs as she tells Hook, "It doesn't matter what you call her. She's still a beautiful child." Aurora says again emphasizing Jane's personality.

"Her name is Jane by the way." Hook says now realizing her hadn't given Aurora Jane's name.

"Jane...I love that name." Aurora smiles thinking deeply with the new information she was given. "Jane will be perfect for out play." Aurora says moving onto the play and her volunteering.

"I would hope so, Dear." Hook says slyly his old flirtatious personality was coming out. He had to keep reminding himself that Aurora was Mulan's. Aurora grinned and rolled her eyes, "Does she sing?"

"Not that I've heard of." Hook confesses not really knowing Jane all too well.

Aurora turns toward the stage, looking at her watch before addressing the cast and crew, "Five is up everyone! Let's go from the beginning, so Jane can follow along." Aurora smiles waving a small wave to Jane. Jane sees and laughs out as the cast and crew go to their positions for the start of the play.

Emma and Henry finish the lasagna in no time savoring the home-cooked meal that was missed for days. More for Emma than Henry at the moment. Emma watched as Regina's eyes would ogle Robin then and again as they all ate in semi-silence. It made her skin crawl with jealousy, but sadness in her heart. She had never knew how badly the curse had gotten the townsfolk eluded. Especially Regina than anyone else. Emma thought Regina would be more stubborn to realizing her life her was blurred and different, but Regina did look genuinely happy, and that's what scared Emma more than anything. Emma was dwelling on the subject for too long because Regina was asking a question for Emma to answer.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Emma looks up with her eyes her mind beginning to start up and function once more.

"Will you be staying long here?"

"Not too long. I'm actually here for my job." Emma says trying to make conversation for both Regina and Robin to respond to.

"What sort of work do you do?"

"I'm a freelance of sorts. Right now I'm doing a sensitive case here in the town."

"May I ask how sensitive?

"It's private." Emma responds knowing Regina's curiosity would want her to interact more, but Regina nodded simply taking that answer to be sufficient enough.

"Who's up for desert?" Regina asks before standing to get the plates. Henry thanked Regina for the meal and how nice it was for her to bring them over.

"You're quiet welcome..." Regina prolonged the last word elaborating her ignorance.

"Henry." Emma jumps in seeing Regina struggle with the new information.

"Henry? What a nice name." Regina smiles, but Emma discovers something different within Regina's eyes. It seemed like she was static at Henry with difference, with meaning. Regina cleared her throat with awkwardness and rose from her spot to get the dessert.

"It'll just take a second." Regina half smiled only looking at Henry before storming off. Emma tried to think of any excuse to see Regina alone, and suddenly she stood and said, "Excuse me for a moment. I have to make a quick call." Emma wasn't completely lying, but it made no difference to Henry nor Robin, whom both nodded and chatted to each other.


	28. Chapter 28

Emma walked into the direction of the kitchen where Regina escaped to and saw her hands in front leaning against the countertop with confusion and disturbance. "His name is Henry?" Regina asked mumbling to herself not realizing Emma stood before her listening to her talk. Emma cleared her throat so Regina could acknowledge her, but she didn't even move an inch. But managed to speak to her nonetheless. "Why does that name seem familiar?" Regina asks, almost pleading for an answer. Emma realized not only did Regina feel something from the name, but she was beginning to remember herself again.

"I knew something felt different once I saw him in your apartment, but I ignored it...now something feels-"

"Lost?" Emma adds trying to step closer to the short-haired woman, wanting to at least feel the pale skin underneath her fingertips. Regina nodded propping herself away from the counter top now staring at Emma, "Why?" Emma opened her mouth to speak, but felt no words form. Regina stepped closer watching Emma, slightly moving her eyes to observe the other elements of the blonde, trying to put her mind to the dilemma.

"Why do you seem...familiar? I have never met you before, until now." Regina says slowly as her mind began to open up with blurry memories and faded images of things she couldn't understand. Emma stood as still as a tree, watching Regina move her head closer to Emma's almost inviting her to go ahead and do more than just stare.

Emma could feel the hot breaths of the other woman upon her, every inch of herself pulsating for more. Emma glanced down at Regina's lips looking for the invitation that Regina's eyes was handing out, but suddenly Emma's phone went off. Emma sighed reaching down watching as Regina stepped back a few steps noticing her own fault in what she was about to do.

"Hello?" Emma says trying to sound more surprised than angry and annoyed with the sudden miss opportunity. "Okay...want me to call her now?" Emma nodded grunting her reply. Before hanging up, she spoke, "make sure they meet each other!" Emma clicks her phone off looking at Regina who was off and actually preparing plates with slices of apple pie.

"Dessert?" Regina asks showing her a plate, quite awkwardly trying to erase the moment they had. Emma nods saying, "I've got a quick call to make." The blonde leaves without any other word for Regina.

Hook quietly stands off to the side watching Jane enjoy herself on the stage with the rest of the kids. He saw more of Jane laughing and smiling than before. Hook never really knew Jane before, even when she had her memories, but he knew now that she was indeed special after saving her from Neverland. But most importantly, he remembered how Mulan and Aurora would sacrifice themselves for her. Hook glanced to his left, where the doors of the gymnasium were and saw a tall slender figure walking into the building. He immediately noticed it was a local police officer, but not just any random police officer; it was Mulan. Hook gave a tremendous smile of relief and happiness to see Mulan walking into the gym as planned.

Mulan slowly made her way inside watching the kids on stage, and immediately spotted out kids she knew from town. Then, she spotted Jane whom she had just met earlier that day. She smiled and made her way next to Hook.

"I take it you are volunteering?" Mulan asks leaning her weight against her left leg.

"Not exactly, I'm here with that little one there." Hook points out Jane giving a wave when she spotted him.

"Ah, I see." Mulan nods trying to seem unattached with the children, but Hook could tell by her forced simple words that she was struggling to keep face.

"Ah, Sheriff Mulan!" Aurora says from a ways away spotting Mulan in the midst of the room. "What brings you here?" Aurora asks hugging onto her clipboard like a school girl with precious books to hold.

"I got a call that you needed more officers inside the gym?" Mulan asks trying to depict if Aurora had called or if it was a prank.

Aurora dramatically gasps with a nod telling her, "Yes! We've been trying to contact the department forever!" Aurora smiles showing no harm with the police inside. Mulan raises her arms to cross them, for more comfort, and stands watching Aurora intensely. Hook notices Aurora watch Mulan for a moment before shyly looking away, but makes eye contact again before chatting with her.


	29. Chapter 29

Hook gradually made himself invisible and snuck to the opposite side of the stage wanting to leave Mulan and Aurora alone; hoping they would spark some sort of light together.

Aurora in between takes would lean toward Mulan and speak with her every so often. It made Hook give a small teasing smile knowing something was going to happen now. It seemed the plan was in full motion now as Mulan and Aurora just spoke with each other more and more. And eventually, Mulan's serious countenance would break with a softer and gentler form, which made Aurora more comfortable to speak with her. Aurora's smile seemed to have brightened up as Mulan talked with her more and more.

The rest of the rehearsal took another hour, and in that time Hook was already making more preparations for Jane to meet with Aurora and Mulan on more occasions. Parents and siblings came in one huge wave to pick the children up from the practice. Aurora called everyone off the stage, and as she did Mulan inched to the back, near the entrance waiting and watching.

"That was a good reversal everyone! I hope to see all of you next week!" Aurora smiled waving her goodbyes to everyone, shaking parents' hands, even giving a hug or two to some of the parents and kids. Hook waited for Jane to arrive to him, but to his surprise Jane wasn't in the horde of kids rushing to their parents, she was with Aurora. Hook grinned knowing it was a good thing for her to gravitate toward Aurora than himself. Hook could see Aurora picking Jane up and enjoying her company as the last of the parents left. Hook didn't even bother calling for Jane, he didn't want to waste any time Jane could have with Aurora.

It seemed Aurora was in no rush as well, because she was just cradling Jane as she wandered around picking up things with a free hand as she carried Jane in the other. Hook then noticed Mulan striding over to Aurora like something had possessed her to move to the Brunette.

"Hi, Jane." Mulan smiles waving to the child in Aurora's arms.

"You know her?" Aurora replies surprised with Mulan.

Mulan nods as she adjusts her utility belt, "I met her in the park today while on my morning jog." Jane waves back giggling.

Aurora smiles softly and tells Mulan, "It seems everyone is drawn to this little one." Aurora remarks obviously staring at Mulan who was playing with Jane with her fingers.

"Really?" Mulan asks standing up, closer to Aurora than she had planned. Aurora blinked shy all of a sudden from the cop close to her. Aurora glances at Mulan's badges, her weapons and tools, then suddenly her eyes floated back up to Mulan's serious deep brown eyes.

"D-do...would you like to get a drink?" Aurora asks feeling an awkward feeling arise in her as she asked. Mulan raises a brow with surprise no knowing the Brunette would ask a question like that.

"A drink? Sure." Mulan confirms nodding with a smile. "I'm off duty now anyways." Mulan says with a brilliant smile glancing at her watch.

They hadn't moved from their spot for minutes until Aurora forgot she was holding another parent's child, luckily for Hook he dazed off into his own realm awaiting the girls to stop their flirting and all.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'm not usually keeping children for hostage." Aurora chuckles dryly hoping Hook wouldn't be mad, but of course be wasn't.

"It's quite alright. You can steal her anytime." Hook smiles nodding to show his seriousness even with the silly remark Aurora had made. Aurora gleams a smile, Hook knowing she was already attached to Jane. Aurora thanks Hook for bringing Jane to join the play, and even tells him that she wants to meet him and Jane sometime outside of the play.

"Why not. Jane love's the attention." Hook teases scuffing Jane's hair, who began yelling in protest for him not to ruin her hair. Hook bows slightly, and awkwardly, telling Aurora, "Stop by the apartments anytime you wish. It's room eight." Aurora stops her movement and smiles widely, "I live in room 23! Just across hall!" Aurora happily proclaims, until she remembers Mulan still waiting on her.

"Sorry Killian, I'll chat with you another time." Aurora says quickly as she leaves with Mulan to enjoy their drinks. Hook smiles widely actually happy with the plan in motion, he dances a odd pirate dance before heading out the gym with Jane, who walking in front of him, as he took out his cell phone to call Emma.

Emma and Henry were just leaving Regina's house, saying their goodbyes to Robin and Regina. Before Emma left completely, Regina was telling Robin she was going to walk them to their car. He didn't protest at all, knowing it was typical for her to walk her guests out. Robin kissed Regina's cheek before heading inside. Emma stood awkwardly watching the exchange happen as Regina just stared from a distance. Henry looked at the both if ten oddly before asking Emma for the keys to the car, so he could wait in the car her.

"Oh, sure kid." Emma smiles handing him the keys, and before he walked off he turned to Regina and told her thanks for the dinner and dessert.

Regina gave a smile with her signature nod responding kindly, "You're quite welcome, Henry. Any time you are welcome here." Henry have a grin before running off to the car, probably to play on his DS.

Regina and Emma just stood watching one another, too flustered to speak.

"I-Uh..." Emma tried to form words to speak first, but couldn't manage. Until, Regina asked her a question, "Did you really come to this town to visit a friend?" Regina asks puzzled by the stranger from out of town.

Emma thinks on the question before answering, "It's partially true. I'm here for friends, but not in the way you might imagine." Emma says vaguely, still unsure with Regina's memory.

The Mayor cocked her head a bit looking at Emma with familiarity before proceeding to tell her, "Henry...he's quite handsome. And he seems familiar..." Regina began feeling shy suddenly. Emma noticed the woman's body language was becoming more of the old Regina, than the new one. She was reverting to her old self, leaning against one leg slightly as her back straightened up, stiffly almost. Emma wanted to tell her everything, but she didn't want to spook off someone who was almost getting their memories back.

Emma did say one thing though before leaving, "I do hope you can remember, for all our sake, Regina." Emma smiles awkwardly before walking to the yellow buggy her hands in her back pockets resting them.

Regina stood silently unknowing what to say, but a faint memory or phrase reached her mind and she responded unaware of her own words, "I will try, Ms. Swan." Emma didn't look back, but only smiled to herself knowing the old Regina was peeking her way out of the haze.


	30. Chapter 30

Emma got into her car starting it up as Henry was sitting in the front observing how his Mother was smiling widely to herself.

"What are you smiling at?" Henry asks suspicious of Emma's behavior. Emma jolts her head toward him like he had screamed something.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Emma asks embarrassed with herself now. Henry eyes Emma with a grin knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Henry asks slyly trying to get Emma to speak about her weird behavior.

"Yes, it was good."

"How do you find the Mayor?" Henry asks anticipating his answer, already half knowing what it was.

"She's, nice and-"

"You like her?" Henry asks smiling now. Emma looks over a him her mouth opened to speak, but all that came out were half grunts and fillers.

"I-Uh-she..."

"You don't need to tell me, I already know." Henry laughs out looking out the window. Emma looks over at him surprised, she never had told him anything about her love life. Even before this all happened, and yet she was proud of him for understanding. Emma just looked ahead as she drove determined to bring the whole family back; including Regina.

Emma walks into the door seeing Hook and Jane sitting on the couch as he read her a story.

"Mom!" Jane exclaims running to her giving a warm hug. "Mr. Jones took me to a play! I met some new friends, and even a real Princess!" Jane tells Emma whispering about the part about the Princess.

Henry walks past Jane telling her meanly, "Princesses aren't real."

Jane looks at him infuriated and tells him sternly, "They are real!" Emma tells Henry to be nice as she asks Jane what else she did. Jane shrugs saying the play was all. And before Emma knew it, Jane ran off to play with Henry, or try to.

"Henry! Share your DS with her." Emma calls out finally taking a seat next to Hook, who still held onto Jane's book.

Emma observed the book and spoke, "Sleeping Beauty?"

"Aye, she wanted read it."

"Of course she did." Emma says smiling before stretching out all her muscles and limbs. "How did Aurora seem?" Emma asks not really wanting to talk about Regina's new life, especially because she had a boyfriend now.

Hook shrugged, "Still kind as ever. But she did find Mulan instantly attractive." Hook says with a short laugh. Emma looks at Hook astounded by his easily spoken words.

"Mulan actually showed up?" Emma asks in doubt. The Pirate nodded his head looking straight at Emma. "Wow, I didn't think it was going to work...I mean, it seemed like a good plan, but I had to talk with the department for 10 minutes trying to convince them!" Emma exclaims shifting her body getting even more comfortable on the couch. Hook nods his thumb starching across his beard, "They did leave together as well." Hook adds for good measure.

"Great! This curse will be broken in no time." Emma replies happily closing her eyes for a moment.

It was bedtime for the kids, but Henry and Jane wanted to stay up because they knew there was no school to go to.

"Best family vacation ever!" Henry says walking toward the couch to play on his DS again. Emma smiles watching the kids settle themselves on the couches around the TV. Jane watches some cartoon as Hook and Emma sit at the kitchen island watching on. "No school and no parent-teacher conference." Henry says firing up his game, now occupied with the flashing screen.

"Wait! That was this weekend?!" Emma asks standing from her seat. Henry nods laying himself lazily in the comfort of leather and cushions. "Crap, I need to make a call." Emma says walking into the next room clutching her cell phone. Hook sits alone with the kids, who were ignoring him.

" Jane...?" Hook tries to make conversation, but doesn't know what to say.

"Why are you staying with us? Didn't Mommy hit you?" Jane asks looking away from the TV to see Hook.

Hook laughs and nods, "aye, she did. But it was a mistake."

"How?" Jane's eyes brows furrowing downward not understanding what Hook means.

"She didn't remember who I was, for a moment. We had been friends long ago."

"Why do you talk like that?" Jane interrupts uninterested with response he gave.

Hook snorts from Jane's snappy attitude giving a flashy smile, "Family thing." Jane giggles not really getting the man, but at the sometime enjoys his funny talking and his company.

"Do you want to watch cartoons?" Jane offers turning back to the TV. Hook shrugs knowing he had to bond with Jane somehow.


	31. Chapter 31

Emma comes walking back in telling Henry, "Okay, everything's settled I just need to-" Then she sees Jane asleep, her head gently resting in Hook's lap as Henry continued in his DS not focused with whatever everyone was doing. "I just need to meet with them sometime before the school year ends." Emma says more hushed smiling at Jane. Emma felt sad for Jane thinking Emma was her own mother while her real mothers were so close by not knowing they had lost their lives. In Jane, and in each other. Hook glances at Emma with a soft smile pointing at Jane. Emma nods with a hurt smile telling Henry, "Time to get ready for bed."

The next morning the blonde was interrupted by a ruckus in the kitchen and living room groaning from the noise. "You better not be breaking anything!" Emma calls out groggily rubbing her eyes to try and wake up. Emma leaves the comfort of her bed to check on the kids, "Henry? Jane? I hope you aren't-" Emma sees the kids around the kitchen table eating pancakes happily, and loudly, looking over to Emma with grins. Emma looks to see Hook making pancakes and smiling with the kids as he hummed to himself. Emma didn't imagine a Pirate could be so good with kids.

"Morning, Swan." Hook calls out making another stack for himself and Emma turning of the stove as he finished the last stacks.

"Mr. Jones was just telling us about his hook for a hand!" Henry says interested in the story.

Emma raised a brow in disbelief, "Oh really?" Hook grins over to Emma who just watches him. "Well, don't let me stop you." Hook hesitantly places a plate of pancakes for Emma to enjoy the food and the story.

"Where was I?" Hook asks the kids, who laughed and both yell at him, "You were about to catch the Crocodile!"

"Ahh, yes. As I scoured the seas for this crocodile that took my hand," Hook raises his absent hand and shows the gleaming hook, "It took many long years, but I finally found the Crocodile! It looked so different when I last saw it again. It seemed more evil than I had remembered; darker!"

"Ooohhh." Jane exclaims out very interested in this story.

"As I fought my way through the sea of creatures, I was face to face with this beast!" Hook says as he slashed the air with the spatula as his imaginary sword. He lunges forward, "But! I was defeated again. I couldn't kill the Crocodile." Hook says dramatically is hand falling limp to his side.

"Why?" Jane asks as she finishes up all her pancakes, which were only two stacks. Emma chews decisively glancing from Jane to Hook to listen in.

Hook sighs audibly troubled, "I couldn't find a reason to kill the beast anymore. Even with all of its vileness, I felt it wasn't necessary to kill the Crocodile." Emma raises an eyebrow watching as Hook wallows in his reflection, but suddenly perks up asking the kids, "More pancakes?"

After Hook's story, Emma helped Hook clean the kitchen as the kids aimlessly watched TV, read, or played games with each other. Emma was drying the last of the dishes as Hook put them away. She looked up at him with kindness and told him, "thank you, for breakfast. And the story." Emma says actually giving a genuine smile of friendship.

"Don't mention it." Hook smiles back knowing Emma did appreciate him being here. Even with his flirtatious character and rugged personality.

"About the story..." Emma began placing the last plate for him to re-shelf, "were you talking about Rumplestiltskin?" Hook puts the plate away his back turned to Emma's view.

"Aye. He's the wretched Crocodile."

"You had your chance. Why did you pass it up?" Emma asks knowing revenge was more powerful than anything in the world. Revenge could make anyone turn into a monster.

Hook shrugged looking back at Emma now, his eyes filled with a subtle rate, but also understanding, "He's in his own prison. He's corrupt with power and his false love for Belle." Emma doesn't respond right away. She just stares at Hook with appreciation, and awe. She never knew a Pirate could even possess a kind heart, especially after all that she has known Hook to be.

Emma just nods confirming his comment about Gold. "Speaking of him..." Emma begins thinking hard about everyone in Storybrooke, "Have we seen him around?" Hook shakes his head not seeing him when they had arrived.

"Only Mulan, Aurora, and Red. So far of course." Hook says putting away the towels and arranging the kitchen as it was.

"Maybe we should take a stroll around town?" Emma says giving a grin. Hook nods, "With my daughter?" He sarcastically says smirking back.

Emma sighs rolling her eyes, "Get _your_ daughter."


	32. Chapter 32

As everyone both ventured out into the town to check the library with Jane and Henry walking more in front of Hook and Emma they began to make small talk amongst themselves. Hook was wearing some regular jeans and flannel t-shirt that Emma had picked out from the clothes store before they left. Hook kept on insisting why he had to wear some ghastly outfit that made him look like a puppet.

"Because, your outfit makes you look like a-"

"Pirate?" Hook replied obviously offended by Emma's comment.

Emma groans frustrated with Hook's demeanor, "We have to blend in! You're already sticking out with your hook." Emma states trying to ease his pride. Hook rolls his eyes elsewhere trying to forget about Emma's words as they arrived at the library doors. It looked the same with it's simple lacquered wood finish, the large windows, and the same 'Open' sign hanging on the door.

"Shall we?" Hook asks insisting in holding the door for everyone.

"Thanks." Emma says watching the kids rush in first then Emma with Hook following. "Only a few books, okay?" Emma says more to Jane than Henry knowing she was going to take every book if she could. Emma smiled knowing that the thought she had before on where Jane got her bookworm obsessions, it was definitely from Aurora.

Jane gleamed toward Emma running off into the sea of books, the endless rows of shelves filling her eyes with wonder. Emma and Hook stood around only to see a familiar women in a forest green dress approach them with a smile and telling them, "Hello! I didn't hear you come in." She smiles with her accent filling the quiet library.

"Oh, hello...you must be the librarian?" Emma asks acting dumbly reaching out her hand for a greeting. Belle smiles her wonderful joy-filled smile shaking her hand replying softly, "that would be me." Hook greets nicely as he shakes her hand with his good hand, as he hides his hook behind his back knowing Emma was right about people staring at his hook. Belle stood with Emma and Hook until another patron came into the door.

They all looked over to see who came through, and by surprise it was Aurora. Aurora glances at Emma and Hook surprised, but more to Hook.

"Aurora, are you here with my lunch?" Belle asks stepping up to greet her properly, with a tight hug. Aurora laughs showing Belle her order that was in a plastic bag, "As always." Aurora then looks over to Killian amused to see him in the library.

"Hello again, Killian."

"Aurora." Hook bows his head like a gentleman giving a grin.

"You two have met?" Belle says out confused on what was happening.

"He came by the diner yesterday and sat with me at my break. I must say, he's very...charming. But he also came by the play." Aurora giggles looking at Belle humorously. Emma smiles awkwardly with what was going on then without warning someone tugs on her jacket. Emma looks behind her seeing Jane with a handful of books already.

"I'm ready." Jane smiles widely all her teeth, or the gaps from lost teeth, showed out. Aurora brightened up like a candle in a dark attic room.

"Jane!" Aurora says smiling and waving at Jane, who smiled up at Aurora telling Emma, "Mom! This is the Princess I told you about!" Jane says ecstatic with Aurora's appearance pointing at her like a kid in a toy store.

"Does everyone know?" Aurora smiles kindly placing her hand on Jane's cheek like a mother would with their child.

"You mustn't tell a soul!" Aurora says moving her hand back giggling a bit unable to keep serious with Jane. Jane giggled out looking up at Emma with shyness now.

"Isn't she just precious?" Aurora smiles asking out toward Belle who just stood watching them all.

"Why don't I take your books, sweetie?" Belle says interrupting the circle grabbing a hold of Jane's books and leading her to the real to check them out to her. As Jane leaves. Emma notices Aurora staring at Jane the whole time until she looked back addressing them.

"Jane is a lovely child." Aurora says almost in a daze.

"She sure is." Emma adds looking at Hook with a giddy grin.


	33. Chapter 33

After a few exchanges of greetings and chit-chat, Aurora apologizes to everyone, but more toward Jane, because she had to go back to the Diner and work.

"Why don't you have Jane visit me later tonight?" Hook asks not wanting Aurora to part with Jane.

"Are you sure?" Aurora asks a bit nervously thinking she would be intruding.

"Sure, just stop by." Hook says not even waiting for Emma to speak. Aurora waves her goodbyes and leaves, but as she does Jane, this time sort of followers Aurora a bit before standing at the door as she watched the woman leave. Emma felt a butterfly rapidly race around into her stomach witnessing Jane's memories acting out.

It took Henry a while to gather what books he wanted, but as he did Hook and Belle made small talk.

"It seems you must be good friends with Aurora?"

Belle nodded scanning in the books, "We've been friends ever since she moved here." Belle replies like it was common knowledge.

"Moved...? From where?" Emma asks butting into the conversation.

Belle shrugs her shoulders honestly saying, "I don't remember exactly where, but ever since then we've been great friends!" Both Hook and Emma looked at each other with suspicion knowing the residents of Storybrooke were very much under Someone's control, and the curse whoever cursed this town wanted no one to find out.

As everyone, Jane, Henry, Emma and Hook, began to leave the library Hook and Emma start discussing what Belle had just told.

"She can't even remember her 'best friend's' hometown?"

"I guess not." Hook replies glancing toward Henry and Jane watching as they showed each other what books they had picked out. It was obvious Jane was more curious in Henry's books than Henry was in his own books, because Jane just touched the bindings to all the books and even looked through a few pages. Emma remembers the exact way Aurora would do that to some of her books, she would sometimes close her eyes to feel the soft coverings of the books, even become entranced by them. Emma chuckled to herself before getting back to her serious chat with Hook.

"Whoever they may be, they obviously are new." Emma begins seeing Hook's doubt. "The only reason I say that is because if Aurora was a resident who suddenly had 'moved in' then they weren't aware that Mulan and Aurora lived in Storybrooke." Emma says making a well thought-out observation and conclusion.

Hook nods understanding what Emma had meant and replies, "Then it must be someone who is also new here too." Hook says looking around making sure no one could hear them, or at least the person who had cursed the town. "We just need to set a trap." Hook says walking on.

Emma clears her throat and asks, "And how should we do that?"

"We need to make a commotion, a scene! But the commotion has to be related to the curse..." Hook says not thinking of a plan.

Everyone made it back to the apartments, Emma letting everyone inside as Jane and Henry set their books down on the table.

"How about I make some chicken nuggets while you both..." Emma views the room noticing it was a mess, "Both clean your messes." Emma tells the kids watching them walk off to clean. Emma was so thankful that these kids listened and did what they were told because if they didn't, she would be in a bit of a bind.

"Nothing?" Emma asks wondering if Hook had come up with anything.

"Clearly this person hasn't noticed we've arrived? Or they know and haven't done anything because nothing has dramatically changed..." Hook says his thumb rubbing at his chin.

"We should fake a dramatic change then." Emma states getting out the chicken from the fridge as she talked, "We need to-chicken nuggets?" Emma offers pouring some on a large plate. Hook nods with curiosity with the food she was making.

"Fake a dramatic change. Maybe I can talk about Mary Margaret like she had remembered me or something and we can trick whoever cursed the town into thinking we are bringing back the memories."

"Sounds like a plan, but the problem is they can't know we're both in on this. Maybe you can be on your cell phone talking about the folks. Or even go around town just dropping Mary Margaret's name to people." Hook says nodding knowing only one of them could act as bait, while the other could search the town for any suspicious newcomers.


	34. Chapter 34

"Well, because Robin Hood is here, so must his merry men..." Emma comments to herself thinking of the potential curse giver.

"Robin Hood? How do you know he and his men are here?" Hook asks confused and surprised on Emma's sudden knowledge.

"He was...around." Emma stammers trying to avoid the conversation.

"He was with Regina, wasn't he?" Hook smirks knowing when a woman tried to hide a subject. Hook chuckles for a bit until he addresses Emma again, "So, the merry men can't be the culprits?" Hook asks looking at her.

Emma nods telling him, "It's obviously someone we aren't aware of, and they needed some knowledge of Storybrooke and the residents...besides, Aurora and Mulan never met Robin Hood, so it can't possibly be one of the men."

"Good point." Hook adds trying to deeply think. "Even if we were to find this person who enacted the curse, how are they suppose to reverse it? Normally curses are irreversible." Hook adds in informing Emma on this.

"We just need a leg up, if we know who the person is and they don't know that we know, it would help us avoid that person." Emma says plainly.

Emma puts in the pan of frozen chicken nuggets into the stove before proceeding to elaborate on her idea.

"A leg up wouldn't hurt, and besides, Mulan and Aurora are already finding each other interesting, so the curse is already weakening. We have to have them break it, or Storybrooke will cease as a puppet town." Hook says nodding as he watched the blonde prepare dinner for everyone. Emma just nods back knowing the conversation would have to continue another time.

It had only been a few days in Storybrooke for Emma and Hook to be experimenting with their plan, but it seemed no one unusual would take the bait. They had even seen Gold walking down the streets with Belle arm in arm, Regina with Robin Hood together with Robin's kid, Roland. Even Dr. Hopper walking like any regular day. Everything seemed as normal as it would be in a cursed Storybrooke.

"I don't get it," Emma begins as she and Hook sat on the park bench watching the kids play amongst other children. "We have done everything possible, and yet nothing!"

"I'm sure we need to give it more time, Swan."

"But! We're still seeing the screwed up Storybrooke! Belle isn't with Red, Mulan and Aurora aren't together, heck! Even, Regina isn't alone-"

"Alone? Why alone?" Hook asks intrigued by Emma's sudden outburst pertaining to Regina.

"Well, on the Jolly Roger when we were coming back...we sort of had a argument and she ended up picking the town and Henry over being with me openly." Emma confesses not telling anyone about it, even Red didn't know about this.

"And...?"

"And, if someone were to curse them on how they were, she would be alone rather than with Robin Hood."

"You never know...maybe she met him in the Enchanted Forest?" Hook says shrugging his shoulders.

"That's what I don't get..." Emma begins moving on with the subject. "How did you get back? And why are you the only one with memories?"

"I used the Jolly Roger to get here. And for the memories, I didn't head back to the Enchanted Forest, I went everywhere but there."

"Why?"

"I'm a pirate, Swan. Pirates need fresh sea air and adventure. The Enchanted Forest gave nothing of that sort." Hook explained his lips pursing into a smile as he looked off to the side, thinking about the adventures he had on that ship. Emma noticed his small smile and knew he had to be reminiscing, so she stopped her complaining about Regina, for now, letting Hook bask in the last for a few moments.


	35. Chapter 35

It has been only a week or so since Hook and Emma arrived in Storybrooke, and yet they haven't found any evidence of this new curse bringer. Or anything to give them ideas to who they were. The only thing they had been noticing was Mulan and Aurora going back to not talking with each other.

Emma tried to convince Hook to try and talk with Aurora while she went out to grocery store. She was walking out to door arguing with Hook trying to push him to go to Aurora. "Just go! She probably will tell you anyways." Emma huffed walking with Henry and Jane to the car.

"Swan, we had only spoken that one time."

"Then, you'll have to talk very smoothly." Emma retorted rolling her eyes fed up with Hook's excuses. Before Hook could even try to reply, Emma slammed the yellow buggie's door on him driving off leaving him to decide on her statement.

Hook watched the yellow buggy storm off as her stood thinking about what he wanted to do. He snorted as his lips curled into a short smile as he began walking into town. More specifically to the diner.

Hook made his way into the diner putting on a smile as he saw Aurora wave him in.

"Killian! I'll be right with you." Aurora says loudly over the busy diner. Hook only now noticed the rushing of waitresses around the tables as the sounds of people chattering about their days. Hook gestured for a table toward the back seeing Aurora got the message, so he began to make his way to the desired table. Hook sat down as his eyes observed the people sitting; no one he knew. But it didn't hurt to look.

Hook scanned the menu until Aurora came his way to take his order.

"I haven't seen you awhile, even at the play." Aurora says giggling with good humor hoping Hook wasn't offended.

"I was going to say that." Hook replies with a smile. Aurora nods her eyes wandering up and around the diner for a quick moment her lips curled with kindness until she her countenance stiffens with her head whipping back around. Hook immediately noticed her awkward movements asking, "What?"

"It's nothing..." Aurora says dryly not even looking his way.

"When women say that it's always something." Hook says with a grin trying to show his softer side again.

Aurora shrugs sighing out with discomfort, "Remember that cop I left with that one time?" Aurora asks obviously irked by something Mulan did. Hook nods only wanting to listen to Aurora's misfortune. "Well, she's not really a woman who...settles." Aurora says biting her lips with sadness.

"What do you mean?"

"She likes to jump woman to woman..." Aurora tells him uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, I've just been discouraged lately." Aurora says trying to perk up her mood a little bit. Before Hook could even ask about the situation, Aurora dodged the subject and asked if he wanted to order anything.

"How about two iced teas?" Hook says handing her the menu with a sly grin.

"Expecting someone?"

"Just you." Hook smoothly says with a soft smile hoping she would accept the offer.

Aurora stood at a stance a grin beginning to rise onto her lips, "I get off in 20 minutes if you can wait." Aurora tells him as she walks away. Hook nods and watches her leave and go back to serving the other customers.

Hook was sitting for almost 30 minutes noticing more and more people hoarded into the diner flooding Aurora with orders. Hook watched as the brunette woman briskly walked to each table from the kitchen with either their drinks or food or checks. Hook didn't notice that he had been staring at Aurora until she made eye contact mouthing a sorry his way with her sympathetic eyes hurrying around the tables. Hook understood her position knowing she was busy. It was odd that this many people invaded the diner, but he didn't linger onto the thought any longer because a mysterious person seated themselves in front of him.


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks for reading **Part Two** of the _Back in Storybrooke_ series!

**Part Three is available!** :)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
